Home
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: Sequel to Kaori's Story. Koenma has made a decision, and Kaori has to fit in. The Gang's lives have yet to get boring. Final Chapter, Closure.
1. Chapter 1

HI!! I felt kinda guilty with the last ending. I didn't know you guys would take it so far...So, alas, I put off another essay to write this little intro for the sequel to Kaori's Story. It would help if you read that first...but I _guess_ you can make it on from here? You just gotta figure out who Kaori is, which...isn't that hard.

Anywho, I have yet to get that awesome christmas gift that says "Congrats! You own Yu Yu Hakusho!" So, I don't own them. AND DON'T YOU YELL AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING DAILY! I got work to do, but I love you guys, so I'm at least putting this up.

So enjoy, don't be sad, and leave a review. Please...

**Home**

**Chapter 1**

It was always sunny in Spirit World…The sun never set, the clouds were light, fluffy, and few. It's a sunbather's paradise…

Kaori sat and stared out of her window, remembering the differences to the human world. It got dark then, and you went to sleep when the sun was down. If you were lucky, you had someone warm to snuggle up with and share body heat.

A smile crossed her face as she remembered that first night with Kurama, the sweet Silver Kitsune that had made her feel so at home, so safe, so loved. Her tails swished as she remembered his strong smell of roses that blended with her soft, smoky scent. He brought out the best in her with a smile in those bright emerald eyes and free-flowing red hair, he himself the perfect rose.

How long had it been? A month? A year? A quick glance at the calendar showed the first. It had been 26 days.

26 days since Koenma ordered her to remain in the Spirit World.

26 days since she had to say good-bye to her dearly beloved kitsune, the adorably anti-social chibi, the arrogant punk detective, and his trying but heart-strong sidekick, plus the other girls she had met that were tied to them all, one way or another.

Kaori sighed, and sat down on her bed. The room Koenma had prepared for her was well furnished; a bed, desk and chair, comfy reading chair, a shag rug to keep her toes warm, even a fridge and microwave to make up some food when she was hungry. There were shelves and they had brought her clothes and books to entertain her with when her time was free, but it still seemed empty.

The single, wilting rose on her desk embodied her. Though there was ample sun and water, she did not bloom. Though any trivial needs she had were met, she wasn't satisfied. And though kitsunes could manipulate plants to bloom and grow, she felt helpless.

Koenma had given her a little job in Spirit World to entertain her while they looked into her trustworthiness. She worked at the little deli for the workers in the palace, and even delivered food to cubicles when his ogres and ferry girls were too overworked to grab lunch. Though she herself was lonely, she always had a smile whenever she saw a hungry face. Botan was one of her favorite stops, and she gave her a rose daily with her sandwich.

Today was Sunday, if you had days of the week in Spirit World. Either way, it was her day off, so she sat in her room, musing over her return, if it would ever come, and they joy she would see on her friends' faces when Koenma said it was ok.

The light footsteps outside of her door made her ears swivel before there was a knock. Kaori stood and walked over, wondering who would want to see her today. She opened the door to see a serious Botan with an envelope in her hands. This made Kaori's tails freeze and her ears flattened.

"What's that?" she asked, voice coming out childlike and expressing her worry.

"It's Koenma's decision in your case," Botan said, voice emotionless, as she handed her the letter. Kaori opened it slowly and read aloud.

"I have decided that there is no immediate threat to the Human World, but I feel that there may need to be precaution concerning your freedom and whereabouts," she began slowly. "Therefore, I shall allow that you return to the human world in one week as Kaori Ikeda to be under constant supervision by the Spirit Detectives until I deem it necessary to deem otherwise."

The moment Kaori finished reading, Botan nearly tackled her in a hug.

"You get to go back!" She cheered, releasing all of the joy she held inside for so long. Kaori was nearly in shock. She hadn't expected Koenma to allow this so soon, and here she was, a week away from going back to the only other home she knew.

Before either girl knew it, they were jumping around Kaori's room, cheering and singing and thanking Kami. "I get to go to the Human World!" Kaori sang, bouncing off her bed and twirling in the middle of the floor.

_I get to see him again…I get to see them all again…_

Slowly and silently, the wilting rose in the corner of the desk began to bloom, filling the air with the strong, sweet scent of roses.


	2. Embers and Roses

Chapter two is here! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me, and here is your sequel. Not too definite on where this is going, but I have an idea. I'm sure you can all guess what's going to happy in this chapter, so I can say this early; the reunited scene is half a remake of what happened to me a few weeks ago. Came home from my first month at college and shocked my guyfriend into a very similar state.

For the record ladies, if a guy is happy to see you and runs to you, it **will** hurt when he first hits you. If you're small (5'1") like me and he's not (5'10") like mine isn't, your feet **will **leave the ground. And you will enjoy it.

Enough of my babbling, onward to the story. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope it's good, though it seems a bit fluffy...guess it's to be expected. And please drop a review! I'd appreciate it!

**Chapter 2**

Kurama sat in class as usual, doing work and answering questions the teacher had directed at him and Yu Kaito. However, his mind was on everything but the current lesson in history. He know about the events they were discussing anyway, allowing his mind to wander off to where it usually went.

To Kaori.

It'd been about a month since they had to say goodbye, and he had grown accustomed to the numbness that came over him during the day. To all others, it seemed as if he was moving on and back to normal.

Only Hiei saw him cry in his room the first week after she had gone.

Only Hiei had been able to console him enough to get a façade up by the second week.

And only Hiei had known that it was all a façade.

Unfortunately for Kurama, Hiei had gone to spirit world four days ago, summoned by Koenma, so Kurama was left to fight threw his inner turmoil alone.

The class ended, and before Kurama knew it, he was wading through the flock of schoolmates on their way home. He sighed as he reached his locker, putting in his books and retrieving the ones needed for homework. Then he headed home himself, just missing the rush that had flooded through the door minutes before.

It was a nice sunny day, so he decided to walk through the park home. It was a longer route, but his mother and step father were traveling in Europe for the next few weeks, so he was in no hurry to return to an empty house.

Fall had only begun to set in, and the trees were just starting to turn. Kurama enjoyed the colors that overwhelmed the senses, but he hated the death of nature that would soon be following. Subconsciously his hand moved to his neck, pulling out the vine hidden under his shirt and fingering the purple rose that dangled from the end.

It was slightly closed, for Kurama couldn't bear to keep it blooming full time when he himself had been slowly dying on the inside.

A familiar trace of energy caught his attention as Hiei flitted into view in front of him, half hidden by the trees. Hiei looked to him and nodded, waiting for him to join him. Kurama wondered what had brought the fire demon back so suddenly, especially since there was a slight sense of urgency in his demeanor. The thing that worried him the most however was staring him in the face.

Hiei was smiling.

It was a small one, more of a taunting nature, which is what Kurama didn't understand. As he approached, Hiei turned and fully faced him, the smile still tugging at his face, though he now tried to hide it.

"Hiei," Kurama greeted, slightly nervous but with a polite smile on his face. "To what do I owe this-" he stopped, eyes growing wide and mouth slightly parted.

Standing just off to Hiei's left side was a human looking girl that was only an inch or so taller than his hair. Hers was brown with tips that bled red, matching the red dress she wore that went to her knees, hands folded in front of her. What held Kurama's attention the most were her bright, purple eyes that seemed to be smiling more than she was.

"Long time no see," she said softly, unable to keep the smile from reaching her voice. Kurama merely stared, unable to think or speak. The girl giggled, making her face glow with delight. Even Hiei smirked, enjoying one of the few times the fox was speechless.

"Kaori?" he managed to whisper, fingers beginning to tremble.

"Glad you kept that rose I gave you," she said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Within an instant, Kurama held her tightly, spinning her around in a hug, laughing with joy. Kaori screamed and laughed, surprised by how quickly her feet were off the ground. Kurama set her down but did not let her go, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, unable to find his voice.

"I missed you too," Kaori said, hanging on just as tightly. "Koenma says I can be trusted enough to stay with you guys here in the human world, and for the past few days he and Hiei have been training me to hold a human form and conceal my energy."

Kurama pulled back and gazed into her eyes that were laughing, just as they had been a month ago when they were safe, before Konajiru took her away. "So you get to stay?" he asked.

"She gets to live with you," Hiei said. Both Kaori and Kurama looked to him with raised eyebrows. "Koenma wants to make sure she learns human customs, and he doesn't trust Yusuke and Kuwabara to not draw unwanted attention to her with their stupidity."

"Very well," Kurama said, smiling at Kaori who was just as he had remembered. She reached up to his neck and stroked the purple flower that hung from it. Just by her touch, it began to blossom, growing fully and regaining a life nearly lost. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's sad how neither of us plant masters could take care of our own roses," she said.

"There was no point if you weren't here to enjoy it," Kurama said softly, taking her hand in his. She giggled, putting that stubborn hair behind her ear once again.

"Why do you always have to be so sweet?" she sighed. "You're gonna make Hiei gag."

"Oh, please continue," Hiei said sarcastically, turning his back to him. "I've grown quite accustomed to the taste of my own vomit. Don't let me bother you. "

"Aww, I think Chibi needs a girlfriend," Kaori said, hiding the smile that tugged at her lips. Hiei twitched before sending a glare her way that would've made Kuwabara nervous.

"You are quite lucky I consider your life more valuable than most," Hiei said, unable to keep the usual edginess in his voice.

"YEP!" Kaori cheered, raising her free hand victoriously. "And I know you missed me."

"Hn."

"That's so proof. Do you want a hug so you're not left out?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"_Hn_."

"…how am I supposed to know if that was yes to being yes or a no to being yes?" Kaori asked. Hiei smirked and flitted away, leaving the two kitsunes alone. Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd bet that was a no," he said. Kaori giggled herself, looking up into his lovely yet mysterious green eyes.

"Will I get to see your kitsune side again?" she asked. Kurama smiled, pulling her up against him.

"Hn," he said. Kaori couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head.

"So is that a yes 'hn' or a no 'hn?'" she asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Kurama said softly. He pulled her into a soft kiss, remembering that wonderful taste he had missed for so long, and reveling in that scent of embers and roses.


	3. Reunion

Hey guys. It's been a long weekend. I guess this is more of a filler chapter, because I felt like it didn't go anywhere. I hope it's up to par. I'm trying to write this and finish When Irish Eyes are Smiling. That's not related to this or Kaori's Story, so don't get confused.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 3**

Kaori and Kurama arrived at his house to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on his porch, waiting as they usually did. They were ecstatic when they saw Kaori, cheering and hugging her like she was a war hero. Kurama couldn't help but laugh as he made his way past the three and opened his door.

"We need to have a party," Yusuke said, walking in with his arms around Kaori's shoulders. "I'm sure the girls missed you, and we need an excuse to take a break."

"Yeah, and you could tell us what's been up in Spirit World," Kuwabara said.

"Whatever you say," Kaori said, pulling free of Yusuke's choke hold and heading into the kitchen where Kurama was starting tea. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "Do you want to go to a party?"

"No," Kurama said, surprising Kaori. He turned to her with a smile and caught her in his arms. "I want to keep you all to myself and not share you with anyone." Kaori smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, but a cough from the doorway caught their attention.

"Um, you got any food?" Yusuke asked, leaning against the frame.

"No," Kurama said flatly.

"Well can you order some and not starve the rest of us while you get to eat?" he asked, a smirk on the face. Kaori looked at him confused, but Kurama growled slightly, gold flashing across his green irises. Yusuke chuckled, and pushed himself off.

"Oh calm down, fox-boy. I'm just joking with you. Eat your fill and then we'll head over to Keiko's. I'll give her a call." With that, Yusuke shoved himself off of the frame and heading back into the living room. Kaori looked up at Kurama confused, especially by the brooding look in his eyes.

"What did he mean?" Kaori asked. Kurama looked at her slightly surprised by her innocence then laughed.

"Nothing," he said. "Let's get ready for your party, ok?" Kaori raised an eyebrow, but brushed it off when Kurama caught her in a kiss. He pulled away then led her into the living room, where Yusuke was trying to explain the situation to Keiko.

"No, Keiko, I'm not joking," he tried. "She's actually here….what? Who else her purple eyes?!...Of course I'm sure!...Look, just say hi, ok?" he passed the phone to Kaori who took it confused.

"Hello..?" she said. Keiko screamed on the other line.

"You're ok!" she yelled. "We were so worried and I thought Yusuke was just being a jerk, but you're actually here!"

"Yep," Kaori said, smiling at the excitement. "Koenma says I get to stay with you guys in the human world."

"We need to have a party for you tonight," she said. Kaori nearly laughed, knowing that she and Yusuke were either twins or on their way to being married. "Get over here in half an hour and I'll get Yukina and Shizuru."

"Will do," Kaori said, hanging up. She tossed the phone back to Yusuke and sat on the couch between Kurama and Kuwabara. "We got thirty minutes, so what do you want to do?"

"Tell us about what happened," Kuwabara said, turning in his seat so he was facing her. Kaori shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I worked in a little restaurant, got sandwiches and food for the ogres and ferry girls. I didn't feel like I was being investigated or anything, other than the questions he asked me the day after I was left there. I just thought he was giving me something to do until he got around to me. Then all of a sudden, I got a letter and Hiei came to teach me to switch forms, and here I am."

"And they didn't watch you or interrogate you other than the first day?" Kurama asked, puzzled. Kaori shook her head.

"Maybe they were going over information or something," Kuwabara offered. "Maybe her file and how she reacted during the fight and her family's situation."

"Maybe," Kaori said. There was a single knock at the door, and Kurama stood to answer it and was greeted by Hiei, who 'hn'd' and walked in. He sat in the window, not acknowledging Yusuke or Kuwabara who were still discussing Koenma.

"Surveillance cameras?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe they snooped in her room while she was working," Kuwabara mused.

"Maybe they had a surveillance camera in her room," Yusuke said. "They were watching you sleep and eat and shower…"

"I'd rather not think about that, Yusuke," Kurama said, feeling Yoko getting angered at the thought of anyone watching Kaori in the shower. "Besides, we need to start heading to Keiko's."

"Alright then, gang," Yusuke said, standing and stretching. "Let's get this party started. Come on Hiei, we're going to Keiko's."

"Yeah, shorty," Kuwabara agreed, standing and pulling Kaori up with him. "You gotta be less anti-social. We haven't seen you since Kaori disappeared."

"And I haven't been bombarded with your stupidity, making my days that much more enjoyable," Hiei said, getting out the window.

"Don't make me beat you up in front of Kaori the first day she's back," Kuwabara said. Hiei scoffed.

"Like you'd beat me up any other time," Hiei said, looking at him like he was last week's road kill. "It would be more of me teaching you your place once again, only this time with her watching."

"Aw, come on you two," Kaori said, linking arms with Hiei and pulling him away from Kuwabara. "Play nice, ok? At least for today. I don't want to have to heal anyone, so let's just chill and celebrate us all being back together." She linked her other arm with Kurama's and lead the group outside. They walked down the street like a little family heading to a picnic. Kaori tried to get Hiei to hop with her, but he would have none of it. By the time they reached Keiko's, Yusuke and Kurama were having trouble keeping straight faces, while Hiei was doing his best not to hit the hyper kitsune.

"You were never like this before," Kuwabara said to Kaori. "Random sometimes, but you were quieter."

"I missed you guys," she said, rather softly but audible. "I'm just happy to be back, ya know?"

"That's what you say now," Yusuke says. "After you go to school for a few days you're gonna wish you were back serving food."

"School?" she asked.

"It's a place humans go to get taught by older humans who think they know what's going on," Hiei filled in. Kaori nodded in understanding.

"Are any of you there?" she asked.

"You'll probably get put in Kurama's school, since that's a more prestigious one," Yusuke said, making a face as he said prestigious.

"The detective learned a new word," Hiei mused. Before Yusuke could retaliate, the door opened and Keiko was diving out, hugging Kaori.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she chirped. "You're going to hang out with me and the girls all the time! We're going to have sleepovers and go shopping together and it'll just be amazing!" she pulled Kaori into the house, who latched on to Kurama's arm with a fearful look in her eyes. Inside she was met and hugged by a very happy Yukina.

"Nice to see you, kid," Shizuru said, giving her a light punch on the arm. "Can't have you arrested for saving my bro and his friends."

"Let's eat already!" Yusuke moaned. "I didn't get to eat lunch and I'm starving!"

"Then you should've gone to school," Keiko scolded. "Maybe if you weren't wandering around town and getting into fights you would've gotten something!"

"What's the point if all they're gonna do is kick me out of class anyway?" Yusuke argued. The two went back and forth while Shizuru and Yukina brought out the dinner. Hiei sat staring out the window while Kuwabara tried repeatedly to get the bickering couple to stop. Kaori giggled and stood by Kurama, who was also watching with amusement.

"It's nice to see everyone's still the same," she said, taking his hand. Kurama smiled at her. "So when do I start this school thing?"

"Tomorrow," Kurama said. Kaori stared at him in shock. "You had better enjoy this party, because tomorrow you start life as a normal human.

"I'll be fine," she said with a smile, looking back to her friends, both human and demon. "I have you guys with me, so everything will be a-ok."


	4. Mayumi

OK!! This is an early one. There's an away football game saturday at noon, 4 hours away, so we're leaving friday. Therefore, I figured I'd put this up early so you wouldn't think I forgot about you. This chapter has what FoxGirl wanted, and I hope it's what she had in mind.

So here we go. I don't own anything but Kaori and Megumi, but the chick posse is kindof a universal thing, so I will not claim them. Onward!

**Chapter 4**

Everything was definitely _not _a-ok. When Kaori reported to school the next day, 'Shuichi' escorted her to the main office with all of the paperwork Koenma had given her. She was issued a pinkish-red uniform with a skirt that was a bit too short for her liking, then handed a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers, letters, and times.

Kurama explained this as her schedule, and luckily many of her classes were with him. She had to introduce herself in each class, which made her very nervous and shy, especially since many of the girls seemed to glare at her when she walked in with the red headed escort. This continued all morning until their lunch break.

"How do you like it so far?" Kurama asked as she stood outside her locker.

"It's ok, I guess," Kaori said, dropping off the books she got so far. "This building is like a maze, and I feel like I'm trapped in here."

Kurama chuckled, knowing the feeling she was describing. "Don't worry, you'll adjust to it."

"Shuichi," a voice purred. Kaori turned to see a group of about four girls smiling at Kurama.

"Hello, Mayumi," Kurama said politely.

"Are you going to come eat with us today, or are you going to try to run off again?" Mayumi asked, a seductive smile on her face.

"Actually I was going to eat with Kaori today," Kurama said, just as politely and distant as always. "Have you met? She's in our history class and is new to school today."

"Hello," Kaori said with a slight bow. This girl was sort of intimidating, especially for a human. Mayumi looked her up and down with a slight look of disgust, and the girl behind her chuckled quite rudely.

"You can bring her along if you want," she said to Kurama once again. "We'll make room for her."

"Thank you, but no thank you," Kurama said. He took Kaori's hand and pulled her off towards the cafeteria. Kaori blinked confusedly, then waved good bye to the other girls.

"Who are they?" she asked, surprised when Kurama cut off and took a stairwell up to the roof.

"They are…a club of sorts," he said, opening the door to see Hiei sitting nonchalantly against the wall. "They insist on following me around and being flirtatious, as if it would make me more attracted to them."

"Oh," Kaori said. "Can I join?"

Kurama turned and looked at her with shock on his face. "Why would you want to?"

"Well, since I already got you to be attracted to me, I could be the president or something." Kaori grinned broadly, making Kurama laugh.

The three ate lunch alone on the roof, Hiei eating the spare lunch Kurama always packed for him, then the two students headed back to class and Hiei flitted off to visit Yukina. Kurama took Kaori to her P.E. class, then went off to the guys' locker room to change. Kaori talked to the gym teacher, who gave her a uniform and she quickly changed. She disliked this uniform even more, since it was a snug white t-shirt and red shorts that barely covered her rear. She headed outside with the rest of her class, which unfortunately included Mayumi and her posse which now consisted of eight girls.

"Let's play a nice game of dodge ball," Mayumi said with a snug smile.

"Dodge ball?" Kaori asked.

"The object is to not get hit by the ball, sweetie," she said. "And to take out everyone who's not on your team."

"Simple enough," Kaori mumbled. Mayumi was a captain, as well as another girl. Mayumi's team consisted of her following and a few others who were know to be mean, while Kaori was on the team with the athletes, a few of the nerdy girls, and the ones who were not accepted into the Shuichi fan club. They headed over to the section of blacktop that was fenced in so as not to lose balls.

"Be careful," a girl said to her. "I think they're out to get you because you're new." Kaori nodded in appreciation as they all lined up. This girl had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. She appeared to be shy but very athletic.

A whistle blew and the sprinters ran in the middle to get the five balls. Mayumi's team got four and took out the one girl who managed to get a ball. Mayumi fired a bullet that was aimed at Kaori, but she ducked gracefully. The girl behind her got hit in the leg, and was out. The brown eyed girl was the next target, but she caught the ball that hit her in the chest. Kaori was slightly confused.

"If you catch the ball, the one who threw it is out," she said, returning fire and hitting an especially vicious looking girl.

"Gotcha," Kaori said, continuing to dodge. A ball hit the girl next to her, but Kaori dove and caught it before it touched the ground. This game continued for about fifteen minutes. By this time, Kaori and the brown eyed girl were the last two facing Mayumi and three of her members.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Mayumi said, holding a ball. "Looks like Aya has a little friend this time. Let's see who can last longer." Two of her posse threw balls, one aimed at either girl. Kaori dodged and Aya caught the ball, returning fire immediately. She hit the other girl, but Mayumi caught it with a smirk.

Aya cursed under her breath as she headed to the wall, leaving 4-1, and all three had balls. "Let's show her what happens when someone messes with our Shuichi," Mayumi said. The other three nodded, and fired in succession.

Kaori kicked the first ball straight up into the air and caught the second. She then deflected the last ball with the one she held and then dropped it, diving to catch the ball she threw up. This took out two of Mayumi's posse members, leaving each with two balls on either side, but still two on one. Mayumi looked shocked that this girl was able to last, but this quickly turned to anger.

Kaori heard cheering from her left, and saw that, along with the girls who were already out on her team, the guys' gym class had come over to watch. Amongst the crowd she saw the unmistakable red head, who watched with amused eyes. She smiled, and would have waved, had she not seen the other girl in Mayumi's posse throw the ball at her. Kaori dropped into a split, causing the ball that would've hit her head to whiz past and hit the fence. It bounced once on the ground and Kaori grabbed it, hurling it straight at the girl. She dove sideways and avoided it, but Kaori's second ball caught her off guard square in the stomach.

Kaori smirked as the girl made her way to the side, trying to catch the air knocked out of her. Mayumi glared at her, but smirked herself. Kaori only had one ball left on her side, while Mayumi had the other three.

"There's no way you're going to win, you know," Mayumi said soft enough for Kaori to hear, but not any of the bystanders. "He's not gonna go for you, so just back off."

Kaori stared at her for a moment, then nearly exploded. "What are you _talking_ about?!" she half yelled, catching everyone by surprised. "We're playing a game, not a dude!" Mayumi suddenly fired, making Kaori dive out the way. Mayumi sprinted for the other ball and got it off before Kaori had time to get to hers, sending her rolling out the way. She managed to grab the first ball that Mayumi threw and rolled to her feet. Mayumi held a ball as well and both threw at the same time.

Kaori aimed low and hit Mayumi in the knee before she could dodge. Mayumi however aimed hi and hit Kaori in the side of the head, right in her ear. However, instead of giving in to the immediate pain, Kaori dove and caught the ball inches from the ground, sending the guys and many of the girls into a cheering frenzy. She sat up but grabbed her ear, making a few worry but Mayumi smirk.

"This isn't over," she said, walking away with her posse. Only then did she see Shuichi and immediately her mask was back on. "Oh hi! Would you like to go to a movie with us after school?"

"I'd rather make sure Kaori's alright," he said, walking past her to Kaori, who stood rubbing her ear.

"Why?" Mayumi snapped. "I'm sure she'll be able to walk it off, and we don't spend as much time together as we used to."

"Used to?" Kaori asked, looking at Shuichi who seemed just as surprised. Mayumi walked over to Shuichi with the same seductive smile she had earlier.

"Shuichi," she purred, wrapping her arm around his. "We were always meant to be together. Why do you keep playing hard to get, sweetheart? We used to be so close."

"That was two years ago and we had one date," Kurama said while he pulled away. "Besides, I already have someone who makes me happy." He put his arm around Kaori's waist who blushed slightly.

"You just met her!" Mayumi snapped. "You don't know anything about her!"

"Um, hi?" Kaori said. "I've known him for over a month now, and we probably know more about each other than you ever will, so please stop talking around me like I'm not here and like you're better than everyone else." Mayumi didn't know what to do. She turned and walked off in a huff, taking her posse with her, some of them as distraught as her. This sent the remaining girls and few guys cheering again.

"How about you kiss her?" Aya said with a smile. Mayumi heard and spun around in shock. Kurama smiled, then pulled Kaori into a passionate kiss that kept the cheers going. Mayumi's eyes grew dark as she stormed back inside. There was no way this was over.

Kaori Ikeda was going to pay.


	5. Confrontation

I'm back! And taking a break from homework. An idea popped into my head, so I took out an hour to write it. Wish I could crank papers out like this...

I'm loving the hits on this story so far. 152!! Would love more reviews though, even if you don't like it. Just don't hurt me too bad...

So here we go with chapter 5. I'm not really planning on having anything too intimate happen, unless someone wants it. But then I gotta change the rating, and I never wrote one before, and then I gotta find a moment...and yeah, it's not that hard, so if you want it, send me a review. If no, alright. I'm not forcing the issue. This chapter just made me think about it.

I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...My birthday is in two weeks if someone wants to give it to me though. But, I digress. Onward!

**Chapter 5**

After the last class of the day, Kaori grabbed her things and headed to her locker. Kurama was not in this class with her, but her locker was a central point, so they were going to meet there. Her ear still stung a bit from the dodge ball game, but it was wearing away. A few girls in this class were on her team, and they made her feel welcome, even without her red-headed escort. They asked her how they met, what he was really like, and most were happy for her. Only a few were jealous, but Aya was with Kaori and told her who to look out for.

Kaori smiled as she put things away. She really liked Aya. Maybe she could meet the group, though the demon complications would be there. But she was cool and headstrong, much like Hiei, though they'd probably get along seeing as she was almost as smart as Shuichi and Kaito.

To her surprise, her locker got kicked shut and she was smacked in the same ear as the dodge ball. Kaori yelped, jumping back and holding her ear. It was just as sensitive as if it was a fox ear, and she didn't like getting repeatedly hit in old wounds.

"How _dare_ you," a voice hissed. She turned to see Mayumi glaring at her with three of her posse members.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Kaori asked, annoyed. "I'm at my locker!"

"You know what I'm talking about, you whore!" Mayumi shouted. This caused a few people to gather around, drawing attention Kaori did not want. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Kaori retorted, lowering her hand. "We met, we became friends, and we got really close. I didn't do anything to you so leave me alone."

"You took him away from me!" Mayumi shouted, pushing Kaori into the locker. It didn't hurt too much, but Kaori's headache became worse. "He was mine! We were going to get back together this year! Then you had to get in the way of that!"

"Can you please stop yelling?" Kaori asked, rubbing her ear and looking at the growing crowd. Where was Kurama?

"I don't know what kind of spell you put on him, but for the past month that you've 'known him,' he's been like a zombie," Mayumi continued, talking normally now. "Everything was perfect, he was just begging for me to make him feel better like I used to."

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Like you used to?"

Mayumi smirked. "We had more than one 'date,' honey, and we did more than just see a movie. And there is no way you can please him the way that I have."

Kaori stared at her in shock. A wave of hurt and jealousy hit her with such force that she fell back against the locker once again. Kurama had never told her about this other girl, but the pure trashy look in her eyes made Kaori know that she had been with more than just one guy, and probably knew how to get what she wanted.

"Stay away from my man, do you understand me?" Mayumi said. Kaori stared at her, then started laughing softly.

"You can't be telling the truth," she mused.

"What makes you so sure?" Mayumi asked.

"If you were so good to him, you wouldn't've gotten dumped for a girl who hasn't even slept with him. You must be really bad in bed." The crowd snickered and ooed as Mayumi got slightly red with anger.

"How _dare_ you!" she said, swinging to hit Kaori. She dropped to the floor, making Mayumi punch the locker instead. She drew back, clutching her hand in pain, as Kaori stood, then pushed Mayumi into the locker.

"Now you listen to me," Kaori said in a voice low and menacing, but barely over a whisper. "You stay out of our relationship, alright? I don't even know you, but I will put you in your place."

Mayumi glared back, but knew she couldn't fight anymore. She screamed, loud and high, making Kaori jump back and cover her ears, and making the crowd jump back as well. Two teachers rushed out of their rooms and came running to the group, where Mayumi now had fresh tears. The crowd dispersed, save Mayumi's posse who were now by her side pretending to console her.

"What happened?" the female teacher asked.

"She started to attack me," Mayumi cried. "I tried to defend myself, but she hit my hand into the locker, and I screamed, because I was afraid." The posse nodded, all looking at Kaori with mock fear on their faces.

"Is this true?" the male teacher asked, grabbing Kaori by the shoulder. She looked shocked, then sad.

"I'm sorry," she said in a meek voice. "A guy has been following me, and it's my first day. Shuichi Minamino was supposed to meet me to walk me home, but he wasn't here yet. She came up behind me and I freaked out. I didn't mean to hurt her, I thought it was the guy because no one else was around. Please forgive me. I was just afraid that he would…" small tears began to form in her eyes.

As if on cue, Kurama came running up the hall. He looked shocked and worried. "What happened?" he asked, looking to Kaori. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, it was merely a misunderstanding," the female teacher said. "You were to escort this young lady home?"

Kurama nodded. "She's new and was nervous," he answered. "I was supposed to meet her after class because she didn't want to be alone." The male teacher nodded.

"You take her home, we'll take Mayumi to the nurse," he said, leading her away along with the other teacher and Shuichi's fanclub.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss," Kaori called to her. Mayumi cut her eyes at her behind the teachers back, then continued to walk away, innocent act in full.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as the two headed towards the door.

"I told them that I thought Mayumi was a guy following me, which is why she ended up hurting her hand on a locker," Kaori said. "She tried to start a fight with me over you and swung and missed, punching the locker."

"Did you get hurt?' Kurama asked. Kaori shrugged, absent-mindedly rubbing her ear.

"She screams really loud," Kaori said. Kurama watched her for a few minutes. The entire walk she hadn't looked at him, and she hadn't reached for his hand like she usually did. They reached the main doors and headed out past the gate.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Kaori hesitated for a minute, then looked over at him.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Kaori, don't lie to me," he said, rather sternly. Kaori couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look who's getting all serious," she said, trying to brush him off. Kurama caught her arm and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Please tell me what is troubling you." Kaori searched his eyes for something, but couldn't seem to find it.

"Did you…sleep with Mayumi?" she asked slowly. Kurama looked shocked. "She told me you used to, and you'd been on more than one date, and that she cheered you up…"

"I did not sleep with her," Kurama interrupted. Then he sighed. "Yes, I had been tempted to, and we did see each other on more than one occasion, but nothing was official, and I never cared for her. She was just there, and reminded me of the many vixens in the demon world."

Kaori's eyes dropped. "So Yoko…"

"Has never loved a woman as amazing as you," Kurama finished, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "No one is like you, no one will ever be like you, so do not worry."

Kaori nodded, but dropped her eyes again. Kurama was confused still. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want me to…" she trailed off, unsure of how to finish. "I mean, would you or Yoko rather if I...if we..."

"No!" Kurama said, grabbing her by the shoulders and catching her by surprise. "I don't want you to try to be like them, because I love you. You don't need to do anything, so please don't change. Girls like that are only good for one night, but girls like you last a lifetime. I want someone for a lifetime, so just be you, alright?" Kaori nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time since she left class. The two continued walking, hand in hand.

"Can we go over this homework stuff at your house?" Kaori asked after a while.

"Of course," Kurama said. "I must ask you one question though. What made Mayumi try to hit you in the first place? She usually manipulates people into submitting to her, not through violence."

Kaori started to laugh, making Kurama raise an eyebrow. "I told her she was bad in bed to lose you to someone who hasn't even slept with you," she said. Kurama put a hand to his mouth to fight down his laughter, but failed, looking over at Kaori who was laughing freely. He had to admit, no one he knew had left Mayumi disappointed, which is probably why she was offended.

Kurama also had to admit, that he would much rather be walking down the street, laughing with Kaori by his side for this one moment, then to be spending a year in bed with Mayumi.


	6. Demons

Happy All-Saints day! It's like, 2:00 A.M., I should've went to bed an hour ago, but I had to finish this for you guys. Also, happy birthday to my Foxxy! He's 18 today!! 3

Shout out to RKLali! Thanks for the review and the shout out! And as always, thanks to Fox Girl and Masgb for their loyalty, and Black Cat Soul Reaper. To anyone else who's loyal but not a reviewer, I thank you, but please let me know what you think! It's good motivation.

Not much happens in this chapter plot wise til the end, but it's kinda cute, if you ask me. Please read and review.

**Chapter 6**

Kaori sat staring at the last math problem in front of her. After a few minutes she looked up to Shuichi, who was watching her with curiosity. She looked back down and quickly finished the problem, sliding the paper across the couch, sweating bullets.

The two were sitting cross-legged, facing each other on the couch. Kurama was filling Kaori in on the Calculus they had covered in the first month of school. She understood the equations, but the purpose eluded her. Perhaps if she had geometry or pre-calculus, but Kurama could teach her that as the year went along.

"Very good," Kurama said.

"I like Derivatives," Kaori smiled. "It's simple."

"Now we have to do the trig problems," Kurama said. Kaori raised an eyebrow.

"Why must you go and shoot me down by adding harder stuff?" Kurama chuckled, closing the book.

"We'll go over that tomorrow, alright? The teacher will give you some leeway because you are new."

"Cool!" Kaori cheered, turning in her seat so she could lean back again Kurama. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "So now what?"

"We could go over history," Kurama mused. Kaori groaned.

"You're such a nerd," she whined, reaching up to play with his hair. "We have to work on that." Kurama couldn't help but chuckle again.

"What would you rather do?" he asked. Kaori thought for a minute, then smiled, looking up at him.

"Can Yoko come out and play?" she asked in an innocent voice. Kurama laughed, pulling her so she was upright and on his lap.

"You are a funny little vixen," he said into her ear. Kaori giggled, trying to pull away. "What's this? Are you ticklish?" Kaori's face blanked as she locked eyes with Kurama. Gold flashed across his eyes as a smirk grew.

"Kurama…" she started. But she was too late. His fingers attacked her sides and there was nowhere for her to go. Kaori screamed as she tried to wriggle free, but Kurama's grip held. She fought and fought as the shrieks and laughter kept Kurama from stopping. She managed to catch his wrists and hold him, though he hardly used half of his strength.

"Do I have to hold you down?" Kurama asked, voice going deeper. The potted ivy on the table suddenly grew out and caught Kaori's wrists, making her scream and fall back on the couch with her hands above her head. She tried to coax it into letting her go, but Kurama's fingers were tickling her once again, making it hard for her to focus.

"Kurama!" she whined, trying to kick him away, but Kurama merely sat on her legs. "AH! You're fat! Get off!" Kurama sat to her side, leaning over her face.

"That was hurtful," he said softly. He leaned down to kiss her, but Kaori turned her head away.

"Not til you let me go," she said determinedly. She heard a low chuckle, much lower than Shuichi Minamino's. She looked back to meet golden eyes.

"Well aren't you a demanding little one," Yoko purred, face an inch above hers. Kaori's breath hitched in her throat. Of course the redhead was handsome and quite attractive, but this kitsune that was leaning over her was gorgeous, and he knew it. "You wanted to see me, did you not?"

Kaori could only nod, eyes locked with his. She didn't even realize that the plant had let go of her. Yoko chuckled, the lowness of his voice sending vibrations along with shivers down her spine. "Why are you so quiet, my dear Kaori?"

"You're so…pretty…" she breathed. Though pretty was not a word that Yoko would ordinarily accept as a compliment, he couldn't help but smile at Kaori, who only melted more at the softness of his face. Yoko sat up, though Kaori was in a perfect position to have a little fun with. She managed to sit up as well, and in an instant, she was petting his ears. (I've always wanted to…)

Yoko shuddered at the surprise pleasure. Her touch was so soft, he could not help but purr. Kaori giggled, loving the innocence that covered Yoko's face when he purred for her. He was almost scary, the strength that just came off of his body from looking at him, but now he was lowered to a mere house-pet.

A gorgeous house-pet, but a purring fox all the same. Kaori stopped rubbing his ears and watched his face. Yoko sighed and looked at her. "If you were anyone else," he said, "I would take you here and now, or kill you for tormenting me in such a manner." Kaori's eyes widened, making Yoko laugh. "Relax, Kaori. I shall never force you to do anything you do not desire. Unless you desire it…" he leaned over, his nose brushing against her neck.

Kaori slid away, a blush on her cheek. "Um, no," she said. Yoko looked hurt. "Sorry. You're gorgeous and all, but I'm not ready for that. I mean, I hardly know _you,_ you know?"

Yoko sat up and faced her, seriousness on his features. "What would you like to know?"

_I hope this isn't just so he can 'take me' later..._Kaori thought. "Who _are_ you?" Kaori asked aloud. "Where are you from? Why are you in a human's body? I wanna know it from your point of view."

Yoko smiled. "Well, you know I am the legendary thief, Yoko Kurama, correct?" Kaori nodded. "I worked for many years to perfect my craft, and I got pretty well. My partner and I were the perfect combination. His name was Kuronue, a bat demon, who could fly as silent as falling leaf. We had a little clan, thieves we trained to work with us, a mini army if we needed them for a raid."

"What happened to Kuronue?" Kaori asked. Yoko's eyes fell, not returning to her face.

"He…died, during an escape. It was easy, really. We were being chased, but we were already outside and were going to rendezvous with the clan. But he lost his pendant, and went back for it."

"Why?" Kaori asked.

"It was important to him, the one thing he had of value when we met." Yoko couldn't help but chuckle. "Would you believe that nearly killed a girl for touching it? It was his life, and his death…"

"I'm sorry," Kaori said. She put her hand on Yoko's, who looked at her with a soft smile. She returned it, then reached up to pet his ears once again, making his eyes close and a purr erupt from his mouth again.

"If you keep this up..." Yoko tried to finish, but Kaori found a sweet spot where his ears met his scalp. He purred louder, tail twitching with joy, leaning over so she could get a better reach.

Kaori was enjoying this more than she expected. Yoko's low purring was tickling her a bit, and she didn't want to stop. He could finish his story later. Unfortunately, her hand got tired, but when she stopped scratching to massage it, Yoko whined like a saddened puppy.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I'll rub your other ear later, ok?" Yoko didn't look satisfied, so Kaori tried to think of another alternative. Her eyes lit up before she stood and concentrated. In a few seconds, she transformed into her kitsune form, tails coming out from underneath her uniform skirt and ears popping atop her head. She then sat down next to Yoko, who slipped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love you so much more when you are yourself," he purred in her ear, giving her a chill.

"Yoko," she tried, but in an instant his lips were on hers and she was laying back on the couch. He put his freehand behind her neck, keeping her from going anywhere, while the other held her waist close to him. After the initial shock, Kaori slid her hands up his chest to his neck. She was amazed at the roughness in his kiss. It was more forceful than Kurama's, but just as passionate. After a few minutes, Yoko sat up, a smirk on his face as he looked at the panting Kaori.

"I've been waiting a long time to kiss you," he said. Kaori smiled, kissing the tip of his nose and making him chuckle. A knock at the door caught their attention, making Yoko growl as he stood. As he walked to the door, he changed back into Shuichi. He glanced back at Kaori, who changed back into her human form, before he opened the door.

"Shuichi, we need to talk."

"Um, hello Mayumi," he said, slightly nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you," she said with pleading eyes. Mayumi had a bandaged hand, but kept the same high class air she always carried. "I don't trust that Kaori girl, and I think she's just trying to use you."

"Mayumi, I have to disagree with you," he said, but Mayumi interrupted.

"I think she put you under a spell or something! What we had was real, and I don't want to have to come against her to have to get you back!"

"Mayumi, you cannot get me back because I was never yours," Kurama said firmly. "I know more about Kaori than you give me credit for, and I know she did not bewitch me. I also know that you threatened her today, which is how you hurt your hand."

"I did not!" Mayumi protested. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "And she must have done something to you. For a whole month you were miserable, and she's just toying with how you feel. I know it! She's a little demon!" Kurama had to fight hard to surpress the smile at the thought of how correct Mayumi really was.

"Kaori, can you come here a minute?" Mayumi's mouth hung open as Kaori walked to Kurama's side.

"I'm really sorry if you feel like I got in the way, but I can promise you I didn't know there was a way to get into," Kaori said. "I love Shuichi with all of my heart, and I'm sorry if you two had a fling or something before I met him, but I do not have any intention on losing him for your popularity."

"I'm sorry Mayumi, but I love her as well," Kurama said, taking Kaori's hand. Mayumi's fists shook with rage.

"I'll prove it to you, Shuichi," she said, glaring daggers at Kaori that actually made her hold Kurama's hand tighter. "I'll show you how much of a cheating whore she is, how she's just using you to make friends and get popular. I'll show you, Shuichi Minamino, and you're going to come running back to me, because I was the best girl you ever knew! And I hope it's not too late then." With that, she turned and stormed away.

Both kitsunes watch in amazement, Kaori clutching Kurama's arm. "That sure put a damper on the day," Kaori said. Kurama nodded.

"Perhaps we should head over to Yusuke's to see how he is doing?" he offered. "Then we don't need to worry about her coming back. "

"Deal!" Kaori said. Kurama smiled at her as she led the way outside. "And you better watch that girl. I think she's crazy."

"I think that you are the one that needs to watch her," Kurama said, locking the door and meeting Kaori on the street. "Human females can be quite dangerous."

"Tell me about it," Kaori said, rubbing her ear.


	7. Nightmare

HI!! I'm so excited!! My birthday is tomorrow!!! (possibly today, depending on when you read this. maybe yesterday...) Either way, I'm so excited! Hopefully I can get a chapter up in When Irish Eyes are Smiling. I hope you really enjoy this one. Introduces a bit of drama. Don't worry, the same old villian(Mayumi) will be back in the next chapter.

I'm so happy I'm going home tomorrow!!! Please R&R, it would make my birthday awesomer!!

**Chapter 7**

And so Kaori's life at school continued. She and Ayame became close friends, and Kurama enjoyed her company as well. A few other girls had ventured to talk to her, knowing that once they did, they would be forever hated by Mayumi. The guys seemed to like Kaori the best. She was pretty, smart, and most of all, loved the sports teams most of them were in. During lunches not on the roof, she would comment on better stances for the kids in kendo, how to really get passed the goalie in soccer, and would always accept a challenge in a race.

Kurama was quite pleased with how well Kaori had adjusted. She was by no means the number one girl in school, as Mayumi was still alive, but among those who were not snobbish or focused on popularity, Kaori was one of the girls(or guys) who anyone could get along with. Of course she always checked with him first, still nervous about human intentions, but Kurama always told her to give everyone a shot.

By the time winter set in, Kaori had given a lot of shots, and only a few did not like her personality. "I almost feel like a girl version of you," Kaori said while she, Kurama, and Ayame were walking home.

"Of course you are," Ayame answered before Kurama could. "You're pretty, have a kind personality, you're a freaking _genius_, and you play sports like a pro. You are definitely Ms. Shuichi Minamino."

"Aw, she said you're pretty," Kaori said, nudging Kurama, who merely chuckled.

"I think you're adjusting to this school very well," Kurama said.

"I have amazing people to look out for me," Kaori said, linking arms with both Ayame and Kurama. "I'd say I have an unfair advantage."

"What? Dating the most popular guy in school is an advantage? Noo…" Ayame laughed, as did Kaori. Kurama chuckled until he sensed a demon nearby. Kaori sensed it too, and her laughter stopped. "What's up?"

"We better get you home," Kaori said, glancing over to Kurama. "It feels like bad weather."

"Really?" Ayame asked, looking at the sky. Suddenly, dark clouds formed.

"Definitely," Kurama said, knowing immediately that this demon controlled lightning. Ayame seemed slightly afraid, especially by the similar change in demeanor.

"O…kay…" she said, allowing Kaori to pull her along faster. Both kitsunes knew they were being followed, and that taking Ayame straight home wouldn't be safe.

"I know a short cut," Kaori lied, pulling Ayame down a dark alley. They cut through many streets, Kurama in the back, covering their rear. Suddenly, a figure stepped out in front of them, making Kaori eep, and stop.

"Hello, Kaori," it said. He was a demon who had taken on a human form, much to Kurama and Kaori's relief.

"Do I know you?" she asked, pushing Ayame behind her. He chuckled, strolling out of the shadows and revealing a tall, black haired man in a dark trench coat. His face was only distinguishable because of a small scar under his eye.

"You know my master, Konajiru," he smiled. Kurama's eyes grew big. "He didn't like how you deserted him, unless this girl here is your replacement…" the man looked Ayame up and down, enjoying the school uniform she wore.

"Get her out of here," Kaori said, stepping forward.

"Are you crazy?!" Ayame said as Kurama nodded. "Who's this Konajiru? And what does this guy want?"

"We'll explain later," Kurama said, pulling her down the alley. A bolt of lightning struck the dumpster at the end of the alley, making Ayame scream and Kurama pull her back.

"Uh uh uh," the man smirked. Kurama held Ayame close, who was scared out of her mind. Kaori nodded at him, and he nodded in return. Before Ayame knew it, she smelled something, perhaps a blooming flower, that was so enticing she breathed it in deeper.

Within a few moments, Kurama's plant had put her to sleep. He leaned her against the wall, then returned to Kaori. The demon chuckled, amused.

"So you're trying to shield the human girl? I should've known you were soft," he said. "If you want, I can kill her now and save her from seeing anything she shouldn't."

"Or we can kill _you_ and pretend this didn't happen," Kaori said, energy rising.

"I do enjoy that plan much more," Kurama said, taking a rose out of his hair. The demon laughed again.

"I have not come to fight you," he said. "At least not at the moment. Konajiru just wanted to send you his regards."

"He's alive?!" Kaori asked.

"No thanks to the two of you," the demon smirked. "It is a shame how hurt he was. Luckily I arrived to save him from what your other flaming friend did, or did he not tell you my master was alive before he went through the portal?"

Kaori's jaw dropped. "I'll take that as a no," the demon chuckled. There was a flash of lightning, then the demon was gone. Kaori turned and stared at Kurama, who looked just as shocked as she was. This is when Ayame woke up.

"What happened?" she asked. Kaori knelt next to her.

"You kinda…fainted," Kaori said. "Are you ok?"

"Who was that guy?" Ayame asked.

"Let's just say…I have a stalker with friends," Kaori said slowly. "We should get you home, ok?" Ayame nodded, not sure whether or not to believe Kaori, but she and Kurama were too kind to lie to her…

Kaori sighed as they watched Ayame go into her house. "How is Konajiru alive?" she asked Kurama, who take her hand as they walked home.

"I don't know, but we need to talk to Hiei and the others," he said. The fire demon in question appeared as they neared Kurama's house.

"A demon was here," he said, skipping normal formalities.

"He works for Konajiru," Kaori said, looking slightly upset. Hiei's eyes flashed an emotion, surprise maybe, but in an instant they were back to their emotionless stare.

"Then I guess he didn't die," Hiei said, turning towards the house.

"Why did you not tell us he was alive?" Kurama asked. Hiei paused a moment.

"He should not be," he said. "When you went through the portal, I sensed life still in him. I set the room ablaze with the darkness flame and left it to consume him. Somehow he escaped."

"That demon said he rescued him," Kaori thought aloud as they walked inside. She walked up to her room, deep in thought, staying until it was dinner time. Hiei hadn't told Kurama any more about Konajiru, and left soon to inform Koenma.

We will protect you," Kurama assured her as they ate a rather quiet meal. "He will not take you again."

"I know you will," Kaori said. "I just…I'm just tired of running from him." Kurama nodded as the silence prevailed once more.

* * *

_Pale icy blue eyes smiled at Kaori as she looked up at him, fear all over her face. She couldn't move, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't stop him as a hand reached out and…_

Kaori awoke with a start, her hands gripping her shoulders to be sure that she was still there. She sat in silence for a few moments, staring in front of her, before she got up and ran to Kurama's room. He r running had awakend him before she opened the door. Kurama sat up and looked at her with confusion. Kaori ran in and dove into his arms, still shaking.

"What happened?" he asked, holding her as she sat in silence. Only then did he realize that she had changed back into her demon form.

"It was a dream…only a dream…" Kaori whispered, more to herself than to Kurama. Her ears swiveled and twitched at every sound, real or imaginary.

"Yes, it was only a dream. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Kurama asked in a soft soothing voice. Kaori nodded, allowing Kurama to move her under the covers while she stayed attached to his chest. Kurama sat with his back against the wall with Kaori half lying, half sitting curled up against him, her head on his chest. He reached over to turn out the light, but a soft whimper let him know that Kaori did not want it off.

"Thank you," she said, voice hardly over a whisper.

"Anything for you," he said. "I will stay up and protect you from any bad dreams, alright?" Kaori hesitated, than nodded. Kurama rubbed her ears while he held her. Though it did not have the same affect it had on Yoko, it did calm her enough to fall asleep, though her grip never loosened.

Kurama sighed, grateful that, for the moment, he only had to protect Kaori from nightmares. What had worried him the most was the demon that continued to search for her, one that refused to die. Yusuke and Kuwabara needed to know, and they should probably take her to Genkai's as soon as break began. Hopefully Konajiru and his accomplice would give them that much time to prepare.

But now was not the time for that. He promised Kaori that he would stay awake and protect her from her dreams, and this is just what he would do for her.


	8. Safety

Hello. Early again, I know. I'm just going home this weekend again, so I didn't know if I would be able to post, and I had free time last night (i.e., couldn't sleep) so I cranked it out.

I've decided that I want this story to build on the relationship between Kaori and Kurama. Yeah, bad guys(chicks), but I want their growth to be the center of it. There will be fight scenes and there will be some action, but I want an emotionally bonded pair by the end, ya know? Not like they just popped in together.

So, this chapter...I dunno, little mood change on Kaori's part. Still the same she was at the end of last chapter, but slightly different than earlier in the story. Don't worry, no crazy character changes, I hope. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so please read and review, and tell me what you think about my idea.

**Chapter 8**

Kaori went about her school day more paranoid than usual. If her fox ears had been out, they would be swiveling at every sound, be it a heartbeat of the students around the next turn or a toilet flushing in the bathroom across the hall. Kaori was on edge and Kurama was slightly worried.

"You did not have any other dreams, did you?" he asked her. The two were sitting on the roof, accompanied by Hiei, eating their lunch.

"No," she said softly.

"What was so horrible about this dream?" Hiei asked. Kaori's eyes locked on her food, though she hadn't touched it. She felt Hiei probe at her mind, making her eyes shoot up and lock with his.

"No!" she shouted. "I don't want to think about it!"

"Kaori, we just want to know what's wrong," Kurama said, taking her hand. She jumped, looking at it like it was a tentacle, then sighed, closing her eyes. She allowed Hiei to enter her mind, bringing back the dream in full.

_She sat on a bed in a sheer white gown, hidden from the rest of the world by a white curtain that hung from the posts. Suddenly, a side panel opened, revealing Yoko, smiling at her as he sat by her side. She returned the smile, and he pulled her into a kiss. Before she knew it, she was on her back, her hands pinned above her head as the kitsune kissed her neck, nipping at her collar bone. Kaori bit her lip as he trailed kissed back up to her lips._

_This time, he tasted different…coppery…_

_Like blood…_

_He was biting her, claws cutting into her wrists, not allowing her to pull away unto she cried out in pain. She opened her eyes when he pulled back…_

_And met the pale icy blue ones of Konajiru."I told you that you would be mine," he said, smiling evilly. Kaori could only stare up at him in shock and fear. "Your Kurama is gone, and you are all mine." He removed one of his hands from her wrist, but the other's grip held firm. His free hand traced her face, then down her neckline…_

Kaori gasped, opening her eyes. Hiei left her mind, looking to Kurama, whom he had allowed to share in the vision. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and anger as he looked to Kaori. "So he…" Kurama began. Before he finished, the door to the roof opened, making Kaori scream and dive at Kurama.

Hiei sensed the human and flitted away before they came to their part of the roof.

"Hey, what's up?" Ayame said. "Are you ok, Kaori?"

"She's just stressed," Kurama said, calmness returning to him. Kaori nodded, releasing him from her deathly grip.

"I just need to go and get some rest after school is all," she said, standing. Kurama stood as well as the three headed down to class, Kurama deep in thought.

Much of the rest of the day was uneventful, though Kaori was still worried. She had made it through most of her last class, and soon she would be back with Kurama and heading home. Ayame would be staying late, so the two of them could run home much quicker and lock the door.

Kaori was already packed when the final bell sounded. She waved goodbye to Ayame and hustled down the hall to her locker. She opened the lock quickly, frightened by the emptiness of the halls, but remembered it was because of an assembly that most of the school was in. Her books were nearly all away when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Your time is up," a voice whispered.

Kaori screamed, curling up in a ball on the ground with her hands over her head. She could hear laughter, peeping out to see Mayumi and her posse surrounding her.

"What's wrong? Not so tough now are you?" she laughed, hatred in her eyes. "Do you have something to hide?"

"Please let me go home," Kaori asked in a voice so small Mayumi thought she was mocking her.

"Not until you're crying from humiliation," Mayumi hissed. The circle tightened around Kaori, who began to tremble violently. Being cornered was onof her least favorite feelings."What's wrong? Are you afraid we're going to hurt you?" Kaori could only look up again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You're fear is well placed."

One of Mayumi's girls, one who was quite large actually, kicked at Kaori's ribs. It barely made contact however, before Kaori grabbed it and swung the girl into the three that were the next closest. Mayumi stepped back as another member lunged for her, but Kaori kicked out her leg and dove out of the way of her falling body. Before any of them knew it, Kaori had grabbed her bag and was darting down the hall as fast as her human body would allow.

"After her!" Mayumi shouted. The group ran down the hall after her, barely able to keep up with her. She turned a corner about ten yards in front of them, and Mayumi smirked, knowing it led to a dead end.

The posse rounded the corner and skidded to a halt.

There stood Kaori, arms wrapped around Kurama's waist and crying her eyes out. One arm was wrapped around her, the other by his side holding her bag. Kurama's eyes were focused on Mayumi's, a controlled fury no one had ever seen in them before.

"Shuichi," Mayumi said, slightly surprised and quite afraid by what was in front of her.

"What did you do?" he asked levelly, but the strain in his control was heard by even the girl farthest away.

"We just wanted to talk and she freaked!" a brown haired girl said.

"She started to scream and ran, so we followed!" said another with short black hair.

"So you tried to gang up and her, but she got away," Kurama said, no hint of amusement in his voice. "Then you chased her down the hallway, thinking you had her cornered until you realized she knew where she was going. Correct?"

"Shuichi, listen," Mayumi tried. Kurama's eyes flashed at her, making her take a step back.

"No, _you_ listen!" he snapped. "Any other day, she would have stayed and given you all what you deserve, but today she was under a lot of stress, and that is the only reason you are standing here before me. So help me, if this _ever_ happens again, you will wish that you had never crossed me. Understood?"

Every girl stared at him, never seeing their beloved Shuichi Minamino lose his placid face. He had not lost control of course, but he was not the calm, sweet Shuichi they all knew. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Do you understand?" he repeated. All nodded quickly.

Kurama took Kaori's hand and led her through the crowd of girls, her eyes on the ground. They walked home in silence, Kurama leading Kaori and her eyes on his shoes. When they got in the door, Kaori sat on the couch in silence, finally looking up to Kurama's waist.

"Why did you let them scare you?" he asked softly, kneeling unexpectedly so he was at eye level. Kaori got over her shock, but dropped her gaze.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "They cornered me and I was worried about Konajiru and you weren't there and I…I panicked, ok?" Kurama's eyes flashed gold as he lifted Kaori's chin.

"Do not fear them or anyone, alright?" He said, voice deep. "I will always come to protect you, I promise." Kaori pulled him into a hug, kneeling on the ground in front of him. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt his energy grow. She pulled back, brushing stray silver hairs from Yoko's face.

"Nothing will ever keep me from getting to you, and no human or demon will cause you any harm while there is breath still in my body," Yoko said firmly, a finger stroking Kaori's cheek. "You need not concern yourself over safety."

"Alright," she said, smiling softly. Yoko chuckled.

"You owe me a bit more than that my dear," he purred. "I came all this way to make you safe and all you have for me is a hug and an alright? That simply will not do." Kaori chuckled, giving him a quick, chaste kiss and standing. Yoko looked shocked as she walked into the kitchen. Though he had a nice view, he felt cheated.

"Hey!" he called, following her into the kitchen, where Kaori was digging through the fridge. "That was even worse!"

"Why?" Kaori asked, pulling out some cuts of meat to put in the oven. Yoko crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were taunting me," he pouted. Kaori giggled, sitting the meat on the counter and pulling out a stool for him to sit on so he could be next to her. Yoko reluctantly followed, sitting down with his tail drooping limply off of the other side. He was slightly relieved at his joyful Kaori returning to him.

"I'm making you dinner," she said, turning back to the food.

"How does that make it ok!?" Kaori turned to him with a small smile before turning her back to him once again.

"It's from Makai."

Yoko's ears perked up. "Really?" He hadn't had meat from the Makai in so long! His mouth already began to water. Kaori nodded, not facing him as she began to slice the meat. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested atop her head, making her smile. The two scooted over to the oven, where Kaori put the meat and tray inside. With a snap of her fingers, a fire filled the oven.

"Sit," she said to him. Yoko obeyed.

"How long til it's done?" he asked like an impatient child. Kaori looked at the oven and shrugged.

"About five minutes," she said. She stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders. Yoko couldn't believe it, but her hands felt almost as good as when she was playing with his ears! "I'm sorry I've been so off today."

"If this is going to happen every time you get scared, I definitely would not mind if it continued," Yoko mumbled, eyes lolling shut. Kaori chuckled.

"Has it been that long since you've had a woman's touch?" she asked. Yoko grunted.

"I've never had a touch like yours before. It's very…soothing…yet exhilarating at the same time."

"Really?" Kaori's hands slipped up to his ears, making Yoko shudder and almost fall off of his stool. "Looks like I found your favorite spot…" Yoko couldn't even muster a response, he was so enthralled by Kaori's fingers.

Before she knew what was happening, Kaori went from standing behind Yoko, to sitting on the counter with his lips crashed over hers. Her hands hadn't even left his head yet! "Yoko!" she managed to gasp, trying to push him away, but his lips found hers once again, arms wrapped around her back and holding her tight against him. "The counter's cold!"

In the next instant, she was laying on the floor by the oven, her skirt covering her bum and dispelling any other temperature problems she had while Yoko continued his passionate assault on her mouth. Kaori returned the favor, tangling her fingers in his flowing locks of hair. Yoko sat up after a while, both of them panting slightly.

"I swear, if Konajiru tries to take your beautiful fingers or any other part of you, I will remove his extremities and leave his remains in Mayumi's bed," Yoko said hoarsely. Kaori laughed, putting out the fire in the oven.

"So who would be getting punished? Mayumi or Konajiru?" she asked casually.

"I mean _all_ of his extremities."

"…ouch…poor Mayumi."

Yoko stared at Kaori, who stared back equally serious. Unfortunately, a smile broke free on her face and both began to laugh, Yoko rolling off and laying on his back next to Kaori as they howled on the floor.

"I love you, Kaori Ikeda, silly little fire kitsune," Yoko said, looking into her soft purple eyes. Kaori smiled at him.

"And I love you too, Yoko Kurama, gorgeous little silver kitsune." Yoko raised an eyebrow, a smirk on the corners of his mouth.

"Who, my dear, are you calling little?"


	9. Kurogane

Hello. So the next few weeks are going to be killer, and I don't know when I'll be able to update, since I have 2 projects and about 3 papers due within a week of each other, plus one more paper a week later. This was my break, and when this get's posted, I'll be working on my Classical Studies project. Yay...

I was wondering if I should have anything between Ayame and Hiei, and I wanted opinions first. No, there's nothing like that in this chapter, but it would come up in one of the next few if there was. Let me know what you think, especially my loyal reviewers. If you just stop by and get this far, let me know what you think too. Your opinion matters to me too!

So please read and review, and hopefully I can update this or the JinOC sometime in the next few weeks. If I can't, I'm sorry. I shall make the next chapter extra long to make up for it! Thanks for sticking with me.

**Chapter 9**

The next few days went by quite uneventfully, to Kaori's relief. By the time the end of the week came, she nearly forgot about Konajiru's threat or the posse members.

Nearly. She still felt like someone would come around some random corner when she was alone, and there were still the occasional glares from Mayumi that she didn't even bother to Shuichi about.

"We should go to a movie!" Ayame said as the two girls walked through the hall, arms linked. "It'll give you a break. You've seemed tense lately."

"Yeah, sorry," Kaori said, smiling sheepishly. Ayame looked around, then lowered her voice.

"That stalker guy hasn't tried anything, right?" she asked. Kaori shook her head.

"Haven't seen him, and it's kind of creepy," Kaori said as they turned the corner to her locker. "I hope he's not plotting to kidnap me or something."

"Don't worry, Shuichi will come to your rescue." Ayame posed, legs apart, head in the air, and fists on her hips. "Your knight in shining armor will ride to the rescue, vanquishing anyone who dared stand between him and his beloved!"

"Puff your chest out a little more."

Ayame screamed, spinning around to see a smirking Shuichi with an arm around a laughing Kaori. "I need to puff out my chest to scare them away," Shuichi said.

"If you sneak up on them like that there's no need," Kaori continued to laugh.

"Just for that, you're buying my ticket for the movie," Ayame grumbled.

The trio headed into the theater after returning home to change. Kurama wore jeans and a blue shirt, while the girls wore matching purple shirts, Kaori's with a smiley face and Ayame's with a frown, and black and yellow plaid skirts with black boots. They got a few stares by people saw them enter, Kurama between the two twins with their arms linked with his. "You're making me look like a pimp," Kurama whispered as they sat in their row.

"Maybe we'll make a little money at this show," Ayame giggled. "That _is_ why we got these matching outfits in the first place." Kaori snickered at the shocked looked on Kurama's face just before the lights faded black. The movie started after a few previews, and Kaori found herself relaxing as the action began. Being able to sit with Kurama and Ayame and watch a simple imaginary film put her at more ease than she had felt since she found out Konajiru was alive.

"What do you plan to do!?" the hero on screen said. The villain was by some large control panel, pushing buttons and twisting knobs.

"No one can stop my plan!" he laughed, pulling a giant red lever and making a laser-like beam shoot out of a whole in the sky. "This world is coming to an end!" Maniacal laughter filled the room, but continued even after the scene changed. People in the theater began looking around, while Kaori gasped, grip tightening on Kurama's arm.

"Kaori…" Ayame began, also clutching Kurama's arm. A dagger sliced through the screen, flying through the theater, hitting the projector and causing the movie to rip. Screams and panic filled the air as people ran towards exits.

"We have to get out of here," Kurama said, pulling the girls up with him, but a figure blocked their exit of the aisle, and one stood at the other end. In the panic to exit, no one noticed the shadowy figures that held the three teens captive in their row.

"Let us take her and you and your human friend can leave," the voice said. The tall man from before came walking through the now blank screen, the white light of the broken projector giving him an ominous look.

"No way!" Ayame said.

"You have no say in this, my dear Kaori," the man said with a smirk.

"Kaori?" Kurama said, then realization struck him. He whispered to the real Kaori, "They don't know which is which because your clothes match and your energy is hidden."

"Aya, can you fight?"Kaori whispered. Ayame merely smirked.

"Of course," she said. The two figures ran in both sides, and both girls charged back, punching them almost in sync. To Kurama and the demon's amazement, they took identical stances while they waited for them to get up.

"What kind of trickery is this?" the demon hissed. Kurama smirked.

"No trickery," he said, hopping over the seats until he was in front of the demon. "Tell Konajiru he can't have Kaori and stop coming."

"Who are you anyway?" Ayame asked, dodging a punch from the demon and kicking him in his side.

"Yeah, you never gave us a name," Kaori said as she jumped away from a kick and returned one of her own.

"I am Kurogane," he hissed. "I will kill you for this behavior. Whether you are Kaori or the human, it matters not." He lunged at Kurama, who dodged gracefully, then spun out of the way of the sword. Kaori's demon pulled a knife and tried to cut her, but she caught his wrist and broke his arm, taking the knife and stabbing him in the stomach. Ayame was kicking the crap out of her demon. When he tried to pull a knife, she kicked it up out of his hand and smacked it down into his foot. The demon retreated, howling as Ayame back up towards Kaori, who met her back in the middle of the aisle.

"Get out of here!" Kurama called, continuing to block and dodge. He could sense Kurogane's energy rising and knew he'd have to use his plants soon.

"Not without you!" Ayame said determinedly. Kurogane smirked.

"Kaori!" he shouted, thinking he had figured it out, and fired a blast at her. Ayame stared in shock at the mass of energy coming at her. Kaori pushed her down out of the way, taking the blast while blocking most with her arms. She flew back into the wall, but didn't look too phased.

"Kaori!" Ayame shouted running back to her friend.

"Aha," Kurogane laughed. Kurama growled at him. "Looks like you can't keep this secret from her for long, Kurama."

"Kurama?" Aya asked herself quietly. Kaori stood and took Ayame's hand. "What's going on?"

"We need to get out of here, ok?" Kaori said, pulling her to the door, but it was locked. "Crap."

"We can't just leave Shuichi!" Ayame said. "Did you see that blast of energy?! That was crazy!"

"Shuichi can take care of himself," Kaori said, pulling her towards the other door to find the same result. "Trust me, ok? You just need to get out of here."

"How can you know-" Ayame froze midsentence, staring at Kaori. "Wait a second, how did you take that shot and hit the wall…" She looked over and saw a mini crater where Kaori hit the wall. "Kaori?"

"Get down!" Kaori dove on Ayame, dodging Kurama's body flying back into the wall. He was fazed for only half of a second, then jumped in the air as Kurogane's fist collided with where his head just was, making a hole in the wall. Kurama landed on the other side, putting Kurogane in between the girls and him.

Kurogane smiled as he stood, turning to Kaori, who held Ayame behind her. He charged at her, fist raised. Ayame screamed, and Kaori knew if she just put a hand up to block she'd slide back into Ayame, so she threw a fist too, colliding with Kurogane's.

The two were frozen for a minute, fists connected, both holding their ground. Then Kurogane used his demon speed to throw punch after punch. Kaori was forced to mirror his actions, though she slowly was being pushed back. Ayame too backed up until she hit the wall. There was only a foot or so between her and Kaori, and Kurogane didn't look like he planned on stopping. Suddenly, a whip caught his neck and jerked him off of his feet. He hit the ground and Kaori drove a fist into his stomach while Kurama's whip held him down.

Ayame stared in shock at what happened next. Kurogane began to glow and fired a blast at Kaori. She crossed her arms over her chest to block his punch while her energy shot up to defend against the blast. She was thrown up into the air and landed gracefully in front of Ayame. However, because of her energy, her ears and tails had come out, twitching agitatedly.

Kurama's whip jerked Kurogane up, who tore at it until he managed to get it off. He pulled Kurama at him, who was prepared for such action and punched him in the jaw, sending him back to Kaori, who roundhouse kicked him to the front of the theater, through the screen with a large ripping sound. The two stood panting, waiting for him to rise, but instead heard a chuckle. "I shall return," he said, then his energy disappeared.

Kurama sighed, his whip returning to a rose and he replaced it in his hair. "Are you alright?" he asked Kaori.

"Yeah, my energy blocked most of his," she said, licking a bruise on her forearm. She turned to Ayame who was staring at the two in shock. "Are you alright, Ayame?" The girl continued to stare, beginning to tremble.

"Kaori, your ears," Kurama sighed. Kaori looked up and her ears twitched again.

"Woops…" she said. She walked slowly over to Ayame, who looked scared of her. "Listen, I got a lot of explaining to do, but I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. You have to trust me, ok?"

Ayame looked at her best friend for a moment before nodding slowly. Kaori reached her hand out to help Ayame up, but the door got blasted in, making her dive to the ground as it flew over head. "Kaori!" Yusuke yelled, running in with Kuwabara, spirit sword ready. Hiei strode in behind them. "Are you ok!? Where's Kurama?!"

"Right here," Kurama said, shaking his head.

"What the crap Yusuke!" Kaori yelled. "You could've killed me! Did you think to call _before_ shooting the door in!?" Yusuke stared at her for a moment in silence.

"Nope." Kaori rolled her eyes, then looked back to Ayame, who was staring at the glowing orange sword before her.

"Ayame, it's ok, they're friends," she said, trying to calm the girl down. Ayame merely continued to stare, then looked back to Kaori who tried to smile at her.

"Wait a second…" Yusuke said, just realizing there was a human standing before them. "Crap…Koenma's not gonna like this…" That was the last thing Ayame heard before she fainted.


	10. Small Revelations

I'm home!!! I'm so sorry for the two weeks and some away! I'm done with my first semester! Those papers were hell...and apparently, one of them cannot be opened...I e-mailed it to my teacher, and she can't open it! Darn you, docx formatting!

*ahem* I'm done with Chapter 10!! I've been so busy at home with almost Christmas it's crazy! I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE SHOPPING YET!! I don't know if I'm going to get another update in, but I want to post a little Christmas story, either Kaori's first Christmas in human world or one about Hiei...I like both ideas...

Anywho! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my plot and random OC's. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review if you stuck with me!!

**Chapter 10**

"Yusuke, you really outdid yourself this time."

"Shut up, Kurama! How was I supposed to know there was a human in there when there was all that demon energy flying around?!"

"Geez, Urameshi. You could've tried to sense her."

"What!? It's not like I'm the one that ran in, sword blazing!"

"No, you just shot the door in after we calmed her down."

"You know what Kurama!?"

"She's waking up."

Ayame opened her eyes to see Kaori's nervous face over hers and Shuichi standing near her. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in Kaori's room, as were the people who came into the theater. The one in black sat in the window, the other two were by the door, ready to bolt.

"Hi," Kaori said, sitting back and giving Aya room.

"Hey," she said. "So…what's going on?"

"A whole lot," Kuwabara breathed. Yusuke smacked him on the back of the head and rolled his eyes.

"Those two are Kuwabara and Yusuke," Kaori said, pointing at each one. "The quiet one is Hiei. He just needs a hug."

"And you're Kurama?" Ayame asked, looking at Shuichi. He nodded. "So why do you have another name and crazy powers? And did you have cat ears?" This last question was directed at Kaori.

"Fox ears," Kaori corrected. "You see, I'm not really human…Which is how I met Shuichi here, and these guys."

"So what are you?" Ayame asked.

Kurama took Kaori's hand. "We're fox demons, kitsunes," he said. "The one who attacked us, Kurogane, was a demon as well. I met Kaori about a month ago, when we saved her from Kurogane's boss, Konajiru."

"Wait," Ayame said, putting her hands up. "You aren't human either?" Shuichi shook his head.

"I have a human body, yes, but a demon spirit residing inside of me," he tried.

"You might as well just show her," Hiei spoke up. "She doesn't believe you."

"But he can't change into Yoko here," Kuwabara said. "Someone would see, plus that'd be a lot to explain to Koenma when there's a guy looking for demon energy."

"Demon energy?"

"The guy who came after us was a demon, just like me and…Kurama. If we turn into our demon forms, he'd be able to sense us," Kaori explained. "The thing is, I'm a fire kitsune, so I'm really rare and pretty strong, which is why they wanted me in the first place."

"We saved her from the bad guy before, and now he sent some henchman out to get her again," Yusuke piped up. "We're detectives, save Kaori. We keep evil demons from coming into the human world, except for Kaori, Kurama, and Hiei, who are good guys."

"Ok…" Aya said. "So why couldn't he tell who was who at the theater?"

"Cause of our shopping," Kaori said with a smirk. "My energy was concealed so I can keep my human form, so he couldn't sense who was human and who was demon."

"Don't worry," Kurama added. "He won't come after you by mistake. He'll know the scent difference and won't mess up."

"So what are the chances that this is one major practical joke and you all are just pulling my leg?" Ayame asked hopefully. Kaori and Kurama dropped their eyes, while Yusuke and Kuwabara rubbed the backs of their necks. Hiei just kept staring out of the window. "So I guess that's a no…"

"Sorry, Aya," Kaori said. "I really like you. You're one of the coolest humans I've met, and I'm sorry that I'm endangering you." Aya waved her off, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and standing.

"Ah, no biggie," she said. "It wasn't your fault that stalker is persistent. So what can I do?"

"Tell your mom we're going on a trip," Kaori said. "Pack up your clothes, we're going to Genkai's. She's a psychic and you'll be safe there."

"Alrighty!" Ayame said, fist up in the air. "Sleep over!" She paused, then looked at Kaori. "Is that why you live with Kurama? Cause your real family is made up of demons in the demony world?"

Kaori looked down a second before looking back up. "My family…is dead."

Ayame clasped her hands over her mouth and then gave Kaori a hug. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm really really really sorry!"

"Ah, it's ok. You didn't know."

"Can we go to Genkai's already?" Hiei spoke up. "I'm going to gag."

"Hiei," Kurama said with mock surprise. "I thought that only happened when you were around Kaori and I for too long."

"Aren't you cute, fox," Hiei snapped before flitting out the window. Ayame jumped, grip tightening on Kaori.

"Did he just jump out a window!?" she yelled. Kaori winced, ears ringing.

"He does that," Kuwabara said with a wave. "Come on, let's get your stuff and over to Genkai's. I miss my Yukina."

"Yukina?" Ayame asked with an eyebrow raised. Kaori began to giggle.

"His little girlfriend," she explained. "She's adorable. You'll love her. And those two are so cute!"

"Aww!" Ayame said, clasping her hands together.

"Now I think _I'm_ going to gag," Yusuke mumbled, heading out the door.

* * *

Kurogane walked into a frozen palace, similar to Konajiru's old lair, but more of a house instead of a castle. He entered the large front double doors and up the grand staircase. He crossed the balcony and entered a large room.

A form lay unmoving in a large bed, seemingly asleep. Scars and bruises covered the arms that were visible, and bandages were around part of the face that had not healed. Kurogane knelt by the bed, not saying a word.

"Rise," a soft but firm voice commanded. Kurogane did so, looking at the chest that rose ever so slightly.

"Report," the voice commanded.

"Kaori is still with the Spirit Detectives, as well as another human girl, Lord Konajiru," Kurogane said calmly.

"Why is she not here?" Konajiru snapped. "I sent you to retrieve her!"

"My Lord, I could not discern the difference in the girls because they looked too similar. I shall not fail again."

"You better not, for if you do, it will be your head!" Konajiru began to cough, wheezing breaths reaching Kurogane's ears. "I would kill you now if I did not need you to fetch her here."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Kurogane said, retrieving a glass of water. "Why is she so precious to you?"

"She is the last of her kind," Konajiru said before sipping the water. "With her, I can rule the demon world."

"If she controlled her powers, could she not rule on her own, my Lord? Her flaming form is quite formidable. If she could master it-"

"She does not see her potential," Konajiru interrupted after he took another sip. "That is why you must bring her here and get her under my control. I can show her how, as long as we get her away from that other kitsune, Yoko Kurama." Konajiru spit out his name as if it were dirt in his mouth.

Kurogane could not help but smirk. "Would you like me to eliminate him for you?"

"Yes. At once. And bring me Kaori!"

The smirk grew. "Yes, my Lord."


	11. Challenge

Hello all! Happy New Year to you! I feel like I've been gone so long...I'm sorry guys, I've been really busy. There was Christmas, and I got taken snowboarding, and then I was visiting all the people I don't see when I'm at school. But excuses are bad. Hopefully I can post another chapter by Saturday or Sunday, but I can't promise, because, once again, I'm going to visit people for a mini party before school starts up for them.

Anywho, here's Chapter 11. Then I'm going back to the Twilight Zone Marathon! Woot! Have a safe and Happy New Year everyone. God bless you! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho however, but please leave a review at the end. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Sorry there's not the fluff in here with Kaori and Kurama you'd like, Fox Girl, but I left a set up for it in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Ayame sighed as she looked at the stairs that led up to Genkai's. She knew that the stalker guy would have to be crazy to follow them up all those steps. She didn't even feel like making the trek, but Kaori and Kurama were going to meet her at "the top of the crazy stairs," and she was only at the bottom. What made matters worse was the fact that she had the bags with her that held her clothes and necessities for the two week vacation that she would be spending here. At least her mom allowed her to go.

Ayame sighed and sat on her largest suitcase. She'd either have to lug all three up, or make three trips…and that last idea seemed impossible. Maybe if she was lucky, Kaori wasn't here yet and she could wait here for her.

"She's inside already, waiting for you."

Ayame jumped up and spun around to see Hiei looking at her like she had a third eye. "Um, hi," she said, unsure of what do say. "Could you do me a favor?"

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic," he spat, grabbing her two larger bags.

"Hey!" Ayame said, stomping her foot. "Just cause I'm human doesn't mean I'm pathetic! I don't need your help if all you're going to do is be a pain."

"You couldn't even carry one of these up those stairs," Hiei said in a bored tone. Ayame glared at him.

"You wanna bet, shorty?" she said. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I know I can't beat you up those stairs, but I know I can make it, I just don't want to make more than one trip."

"Hn, you couldn't make it halfway."

"Wanna bet, emo?!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me! Or are your ears full of your hair gel?"

Hiei growled then flitted away, depositing the bags at the top of the stairs and reappeared, face set in a permanent scowl. "Go."

Ayame grabbed her bag and sprinted up the stairs. Her lungs began burning halfway up, but she kept up the pace due to her frustration. Who did that demon think he was?! Insulting her because she was a human! She was going to show him!

Hiei followed with half a glare, slightly surprised that the human was faring so well. But she wouldn't make it to the top. He could count on that. She stumbled once, but merely growled and got back up. Hiei didn't say a word as he followed her up to the top of the stairs. Ayame reached the top and dropped her bag, panting heavily and fighting the burning in her lungs.

"Congratulations. You didn't kill yourself."

"Shut…up," she panted out, unable to get out anything more. Hiei watched her carefully as she made her way to the other bags, then tried to drag them inside. He walked up to take them from her, then flitted inside and deposited them in her room. Ayame watched in semi-amusement as he disappeared. He did owe her from that bet, though there were no terms. She saw him reappear in the doorway before she collapsed to her knees, exhausted.

Hiei sighed, then flitted over to Ayame, who was still awake. He picked her up bridal style then carried her to her room, laying her down in her bed before disappearing once again. Ayame laid on her back, finally catching her breath and thinking. She should probably have been more careful around such an uptight demon. He could definitely catch her if she said the wrong thing.

Kaori sat in the kitchen with Kurama and Yusuke, discussing Ayame's situation. "Kurama, I don't know why _you_ couldn't've called Koenma," Yusuke complained, sitting in a stool. "I think he was already mad when I called him, and he didn't take our current issue with a smile."

"You are the detective in charge of Kaori's case," Kurama said. He was leaning against the counter aside of Yusuke. Kaori was sitting on the counter between the two.

"But I shouldn't be!" Yusuke complained. "You're the brains, and I'm sure you're more emotionally attached to Kaori than I am."

"Which is why I cannot be in charge," Kurama said. "I'm also close to Ayame, and my judgment would be biased towards the two of them because of my emotions, no matter how detached I tried to be."

"I can always just run away again, go hide out in Spirit World again or something," Kaori offered.

"It would be safer there I suppose…" Kurama said.

"But can we send Ayame there?" Yusuke asked.

"I doubt Koenma would allow it," Kaori sighed. "Maybe we can just stay here while you guys go and look for Kurogane and Konajiru."

"That may work," Kurama said with a nod. "Do you know when Ayame is coming?"

"She's in her room." The three turned to see Hiei sit in the window frame.

"When'd she get here?" Kaori asked as she hopped off of the counter.

"A few minutes ago," Hiei said. "She's exhausted from running up the stairs, so I put her in her room and left her with her bags."

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said with a smile.

"Hn. Don't get used to it."

Kaori ran over to Hiei and gave him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for helping my friend," she said. Then she turned and ran off towards Ayame's room. She could here Yusuke's snickering, Kurama's chuckling, and Hiei's 'hn' as she went down the hall. She opened the door to Ayame's room just as she sat up. Kaori smiled and sat cross legged on the bed next to her.

"That Hiei guy is a fiery little guy, huh?" Ayame said. Kaori chuckled. "What?"

"He's a fire demon, I think it fits," she said. Ayame raised her eyebrows, making Kaori laugh again.

"How did you meet them?" she asked. "And what are you doing here anyway? I mean, you're cool, I'm glad I met you, but…you're a demon, and this is the human world. How did they get here too?"

Kaori nodded. "Well, I was running from Konajiru, the evil guy, for a while but I got caught. They're detectives, so they were sent to save me. Kurama and I bonded, cause he's a fox demon too. See, he's in a human body cause of what happened, but he can explain that part. Anyway, I got taken again, and Kurama and the guys came to save me. I all but died, and Kurama gave all but his life to save me, but their boss kept me to make sure that I'm good, so I can live here. If I was a bad demon, they'd send me back."

"So that's where you were for the month Shuichi was in a rut?" Ayame asked.

"Rut?"

"He was distant like. Like, he was still number one and loved by all, but he was distant, zoning out sometimes, and was just in slow motion."

"Was he that bad?"

Ayame waved her off with a smile. "Nah, I just noticed those things. You know, me being not in love with him allowed me to see through the smiles and haze. Funny how you have the same affect on people."

Kaori laughed. "It's part of being a kitsune. We're…attractable, cause our nature is…flirtatious." Ayame raised an eyebrow, making Kaori pause.

"How does that work?" she asked. She heard a chuckle from the doorway, and turned to see Kurama against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's natural, you could say, but it is perfected with practice," he said. His eyes flashed with gold as his smirk grew.

"How much practice have you had?" Ayame asked.

"About a thousand years worth," Kurama answered, smirk growing wider. "I'll show you sometime." He pushed himself off the frame and left. Ayame turned to Kaori eyebrow raised. Her gaze was still where Kurama once stood, smirk on her face aswell.

"And you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm only a few hundred, but I've had a bit of practice," she said. "I'm nowhere near as rehearsed as him, but I can flirt when I have to, which is probably why I was so well liked."

"You two are so matched," Ayame muttered, rolling her eyes. "He seduces all the girls in school, you win over the guys. Next, you're going to have a flirting competition."

"I'd win!" Kurama's voice was heard from down the hall. Kaori jumped up.

"Yeah right!" she yelled. "I won over Hiei! Top that!"

"The whole school! WITHOUT trying."

"GRR!! Come on!!" Kaori grabbed Ayame's wrist and ran down the hall after Kurama's voice. There was no way she was going to go down without a fight, Ayame's laughing at her or not. She had her kitsune pride to defend.


	12. Skills

I'm really sorry this took forever to write. I had no time, and I"m going back to school tomorrow. Was supposed to go today, but I have too much stuff not packed, so tomorrow morning. I promise you, when I am settled in my happy little room, I will work on my JinOC story, and hopefully finish it tomorrow night. Classes start Wednesday...

About this chapter...a bit more fluff, but not much happens, save relationship bonding, so it's long and...I guess slow...I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do! I'm putting action in the next chapter, maybe training or something. I like the fluff, but I need the story to go somewhere as the relationships do. Also, should I add HieiAyame in here? They're either going to end up as friends or as a couple, so it's not too big of a difference. It's not like whether or not they should hate each other or love each other, though that would be fun too...

Darn it! Help me! I'm going to need it with a new semester coming around. This is either going to be a much longer story, or I'm making a trilogy...Read and Review, please send me a vote or idea or something. And thank you for coming back to read this, though it's been so long. I'm sorry! I love you! And I still don't own anything.

**Chapter 12**

Hiei rolled his eyes but contentedly ate his ice cream. The fox and his girl were having a debate over who was the more skilled kitsune. It was pathetic really. Kaori would rant about all the friends she'd made, and Kurama would answer in a calm, level voice that would make Kaori insane. It was sad. Kurama would win, for Yoko was known for his seductive ways, but Kaori wanted to protest, her pride on the line.

And Ayame. She just sat and chuckled at the whole thing. At least _she _ realized how pathetic their little game was. Yusuke must have wandered off to find Genkai, and Kuwabara was no doubt trying to woo Yukina. This left Hiei alone with Kaori, Kurama, and Ayame. This would be so fun.

"I got you to fall in love with me!" Kaori exclaimed. Kurama smirked.

"I got you to trust me, then fall in love with _me,_" he corrected. Kaori opened her mouth, but for the moment was stumped.

"But you had to have loved her first to _want _ her to love you," Ayame piped in. Kurama cut his eyes at her. Not dangerously, but enough to make her chuckle.

"HAA!!" Kaori cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "Take that!"

"I just thought you were a challenge. I fell in love with you later, after I caught you," Kurama said, graceful as ever.

"So I was just a prize to you?" Kaori said, arms crossed and looking him in the eye.

"You were someone who caught my attention, who I didn't want to lose to anyone else," Kurama said, matching Kaori's gaze. "A prize, no. It was not as meaningless as just being first to claim you. You were more of a treasure that I wanted because of the joy I received."

"So you wanted me," Kaori said, smirk and raised eyebrow gracing her face. "I got you then."

"If that's what you want to believe, very well." Kurama's smirk matched hers and his eyes glinted gold.

"Why don't you just call it a draw?" Ayame said.

"Or torment each other to see who can go without the other longest," Hiei chimed in. That ice cream was really good. Chocolate, huh? Almost as good as that Vanilla he was used to eating.

"Sounds like fun," Kaori said, eyes flashing for a moment. She held her hand out to Kurama, waiting for him to shake it. He took her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled back with half lidded eyes and a smile that would've made Kaori melt if she wasn't trying to resist him.

"Just so you remember what you're giving up," he purred. He then turned and went outside.

"Where you going!?" Kaori called after him. "I can't see you writhing in agony if you're not here!"

"Training," Kurama said before shutting the door behind him. Kaori looked at the door for a minute before sighing and looking at Ayame.

"…What?" she asked.

"I miss him…" Kaori said in a tiny voice. Hiei chocked on his spoonful of ice cream, barely getting the spoon out of his mouth before it went down his throat. Kaori hit him on the back to help and to make sure he didn't fall over while Ayame took to offending spoon and threw it into the sink.

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked. Hiei nodded, coughing down the melting ice cream. His eyes then turned to Kaori.

"How did you do all that arguing and crumble so easily?" he asked. Kaori blushed and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"He means a lot to me, and I can argue with him about who needs who more, but I owe him everything," she said softly. Hiei sighed.

"Does this mean you caved?" he asked.

"NO WAY!!" Kaori shouted, doing a complete one-eighty. "But _you_ can get _him_ to cave!" Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "You're his best friend. You can quiz him on how he feels and stuff, get him to miss me and feel guilty! You're Hiei! You OWN at manipulating people! You have NO IDEA how much ice cream is in store for you if you can do this for me."

Hiei raised his other eyebrow. "How much?"

"I'm so not a part of this," Ayame sighed, walking outside and exploring the grounds. She was definitely not going down the stairs, so she decided to go into the forest.

The trees were huge, many looking hundreds of years old. There was a feeling of calm serenity everywhere, that Ayame couldn't help but to keep walking. She saw a patch of light ahead, and soon came to a clearing. Sitting in the middle was Kurama, cross-legged with his back to her. Ayame paused at the edge of the clearing, curious as to what he was doing.

On either side of him, buds began sprouting and growing into large vines. The vines then seemed to turn into trees, but not like any tree she had ever seen. The leaves seemed to have…teeth?! Saliva soaked teeth! And they were just sitting around Kurama! Didn't he see them? Why was he just sitting there?! The one on the left lowered to his side and seemed to be looking him in the face. It's mouth opened and-

"KURAMA!!"

He snapped his eyes open and jumped up, spinning around. The two plants sprang up and turned towards Ayame, who was frozen with fear. "Ayame?" Kurama asked, slightly curious. The plants lunged forward, but paused before attacking her. In seconds, they returned to seeds sitting by his side on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you do that?" She asked in awe. Kurama nodded.

"I'm a plant master," he explained. "Those were Ojiki. I was concentrating on having them obey my command more than just sensitive to movement. I'm still curious, however, as to while you're here."

"Oh, yeah," Ayame laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Kaori and Hiei were talking, so I came out for a walk. Then I found this clearing and I thought you were going to get attacked in your sleep."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you for your concern, but I am alright. So what are Kaori and Hiei talking about, or is it just her trying to get him to make me cave?"

"Basically," Ayame said, sitting on a log and enjoying the warmth of the sun before it was hidden behind the trees. "I didn't want to be a part of it. Besides, you're not gonna cave just cause Hiei can bring up all the good times you two had together and how dear she is to you or anything, so why bother, you know?" Ayame looked over to see Kurama staring down at the grass. "Wait, wait, don't tell me you miss her already."

"What? No! I'm fine." Ayame just sent a knowing look at Kurama who sighed and sat next to her, defeated.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ayame asked with a small smile. "I promise I wasn't sent." Kurama chuckled slightly before the far off look returned to his eyes.

"Kaori means the world to me…She was special the first time I met her, and I just wanted to protect her. But we got closer, and I realized that I had fallen in love with her. When she was taken, Konajiru told us that his plan was to mate with her and to take over all three worlds with her and her offspring. I was so…angry, that he would try to take her from me just to use her, when I loved her." Kurama's eyes began to turn gold as he continued to stare off.

"But you saved her, right? So what happened for a month?"

"Koenma didn't trust that she wouldn't join him because her family was murdered. He kept her under guard to find her loyalties. It seemd that our own boss was using her to find Konajiru, and now was unsure if she would remain with us or betray us for what he planned."

"But you knew she was loyal, 'cause of how you felt for each other." Kurama smiled at Ayame and nodded.

"Then stop this senseless arguing!" Ayame yelled, jumping up. "You two are in love with each other, end of story! It doesn't matter who can go longer without the other cause neither of you can live without the other. You two need to just make up and go on in love with each other! It doesn't matter who's sexier or who loved who first. The important thing is that you love each other and that you're together now." Ayame took a deep breath, proud of herself. Kurama stared at her wide eyed, then his gaze shifted behind her.

Ayame turned around to see Kaori leaning against a tree, eyes soft and with a tear in one. "Did you mean all that?" she asked. Kurama nodded, standing with a smile. Kaori ran across the clearing and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you, too."

Kurama buried his face in her hair and held her just as tightly. "I promise to always come for you," he whispered. "I won't let anyone take you away from me, not even Koenma."

"I'll never leave you," Kaori whispered back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Ayame smiled, and took this opportunity to sneak off and leave the two alone. She was halfway back to Genkai's when she heard a voice behind her. "I see you're proud of yourself."

She spun around to see Hiei walking behind her, silent and emotionless, as if he hadn't spoken word. "Well, yeah," Ayame said slowly. "I mean, I got them back together with little to no effort."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he walked past her towards the temple. "They both were going to cave anyway," he said coldly. "It was inevitable." Ayame glared at his back as she followed him.

"Then why are you so unhappy? I just saved all of us time!"

"Hn."

"Don't you care about how they feel?"

"Hn."

Ayame nearly screamed, then realization struck. "Aw, I'm sorry." Hiei paused and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I forgot, you were going to get ice cream." Hiei turned heel and continued walking towards the temple. Ayame blinked, then ran after him.

"I can go get you some! Consider it a peace offering, and I owe you it anyway!" Hiei stopped and turned around to spit back a comment, but Ayame didn't notice til it was too late. She ran smack into him, sending them to the ground with her on top. She blinked once more, staring into cold red eyes that stared right back up. Time stood still for only a second, before Hiei began to growl. Ayame jumped off of him, eyes on the ground in apology.

"Hn. Now you owe me two containers of ice cream." Hiei smirked at her shocked expression. "Unless you'd rather I slit your throat."

"NO! You definitely don't have to do that!" Ayame laughed nervously. Hiei could definitely do it, she had no doubt about that.

"Vanilla and chocolate." Ayame nodded before Hiei disappeared, probably off to some tree miles away. That wasn't so bad. She'd get him some ice cream, and their friendship would be all but repaired! Ayame walked back to the temple with a smile. She had boosted Kaori and Kurama, now she was winning over that dark kid. Today was an awesome day!

Then she remembered.

The store was down an immense set of stairs, making the temple at the top of it once she got to the bottom. Ayame let out a moan. Hiei was definitely going to pay for this.


	13. Motive

Hi guys! It's been a bad weekend for me. Classes started, I spent way too much on books, and I got a bit sick, but I'm here! I've been trying to find a way to work this chapter in for something I have planned later on. I hope you all like it. Heh, consider it a setup air in honor of the Winter X Games this coming weekend.

I'm also really excited, cause my other story got a lot of new reviews and I'm on a few authoralerts. That makes me so happy! I really hope I continue to please, and thanks to all my reviewers, new and old. I'm going to start giving shout outs next chapter!

Do enjoy the story, and please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 13**

Kaori held on to Kurama for what felt like hours, though it was only a few minutes. It wasn't until she pulled away that she realized that Ayame was gone. "Where's Aya?" she asked.

"She went back to Genkai's," Kurama said, resting his forehead on hers. Kaori giggled, tracing Kurama's chin with her fingers.

"Sorry I started the fight with you," Kaori said after a while. Kurama shook his head, shaking Kaori's as well.

"I am to blame," he said. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness."

"All that matters is that I love you, so don't you worry about that." Kaori licked the tip of Kurama's nose, making him blink at her before he started to chuckle. She smiled, then licked his nose again, making Kurama laugh again, his eyes shining. She tried once more, but he caught her in a kiss instead, pulling her up against him and holding her tight.

Kaori relaxed in his embrace before he pulled away to look at her again. "You are a very curious girl, Kaori," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she grinned. "We'd better get back though." Kurama pouted slightly, resting his head back on Kaori's and holding her tighter.

"I don't want to," he whined.

"I'm sorry dear, but you have to share."

"No." Kaori blinked before laughing.

"What are you, five? We have to go back."

"No."

"Kurama."

Whine.

Kaori laughed again, poking Kurama in his stomach. He flinched, pulling away slightly. At this, Kaori raised an eyebrow. Kurama blinked once, and before he knew it, he was on his back, Kaori straddling his legs, and his stomach being assaulted.

"KAORI!" he screamed with laughter, trying to defend himself but failing. "Sto-st-stop-p!" When he finally got her hands, two tree roots caught his wrists and pulled them up over his head. Kurama's eyes widened at Kaori's smirk.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, my dear," she purred before slowly tracing her finger around Kurama's ticklish stomach, torturing him with that feathery feeling. "I've been waiting a long time to get you back, you know." And so the assault began. Kurama did his best to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't help it. He was happy, and it tickled. After the five minute offensive, Kaori stopped to let Kurama catch his breath, smiling down on his panting face.

"That wasn't very nice," he sighed. Kaori chuckled, before leaning down and licking his nose once again.

"I never knew you could be so controlling." Kaori's head snapped up and her eyes scanned for the voice. The roots released Kurama and both stood up, back to back.

"Show yourself," Kurama demanded. Kurogane chuckled, leaning against a tree.

"There's no need to be hostile," he said. "I'm not here to fight or cause trouble, or I would've killed you while you were distracted, or killed your friend while she was off buying ice cream. She's on her way up the stairs, poor girl. Might've done her a favor…"

"So why are you here?" Kaori asked, arm encircling Kurama's.

"Information, you could say," Kurogane purred. "You see, I am quite loyal to my master, and I fear his persual of you is not in his best interests."

"So you're going to leave me alone?" Kaori asked. Kurogane chuckled.

"I'd like to speak with you first," he corrected, standing up straight. "In private." Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"And why are we to believe that you will not take her?" he asked.

"I am a man of honor," Konajiru said with a slight bow. "I will not take her back to my master during our meeting. I cannot make promises to the future, for if she is as valuable as my master believes, then by all means, I will give her to him." Kurama growled slightly, making Konajiru chuckle once more. "I swear on my honor and my life I only wish to talk to her at this time. Your friend with the Jagan may continue to watch us if you so desire."

"Hn." Hiei appeared on the other side of Kaori, eyes narrowed. "His words are honest."

"Shall we be off then?" Konajiru asked with a smile. He turned towards the stairs, looking back for Kaori to follow. "Time is of the essence my dear. We can head to that small park in the middle of town, where you will be in the open but private enough to discuss our business." Kaori looked to Kurama, whose eyes were still on Konajiru's.

"I'll be alright," she said softly. "Hiei will watch. Worst case, I'll stall him until you come to save me." Kurama looked to her, pleading with his eyes. "I know, trusting the bad guys isn't wise, but I want this to be over." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, nodded at Hiei, then followed Konajiru down to the steps.

Ayame had just reached the top, exhausted, when she saw Kaori and Konajiru leaving. "Kaori?" she asked, dropping the containers.

"It's alright," she answered. "Stay here, I'll be back."

"Yes, she will," Kaonajiru said with a smile. He then sprinted down the stairs, Kaori following him with ease, leaving Ayame to stare after them.

"Ayame." She turned to see Kurama and Hiei walking out of the forest. It was Kurama who had spoken. "Come inside, we need to speak with the others."

* * *

Megumi walked dejectedly through the park, too distracted by her thoughts to notice the blossoming flowers or the flowing trees. Spring reminded her of her Shuichi, but he was gone, thanks to that brat Kaori. Who did she think she was? Megumi noticed how approachable she was for other guys, and was waiting to catch her in a compromising situation with Shuichi not there. However, Kaori kept a friendly distance from everyone, and Shuichi was always nearby. That simply would not due.

"What I wouldn't give to ruin her!" she pouted. She looked up from staring at the path to see Kaori walking with another man, tall and quite good looking. Megumi paused, amazed at her good fortune. The two were too far away to be heard, but she could see a hope in Kaori's eyes, a longing for something every time she looked up at this man.

A smirk came up on Megumi's face as she followed nonchalantly behind the pair, silently pulling a camera out of her purse. Today would be the day to turn the tide. All she had to do now was wait for the opportune moment.


	14. Desire

I'm sorry!!! This has been done and on here since Thursday, but I've had books to read and Stat homework and we have to BUY the thing to do the one problem! WHAT!? I found the license thing, and it's 140 dollars to use it til April! WHAT!??!

So please forgive my tardiness. I'm posting it now, cause I'm going up to Boston this weekend and I want to make sure this goes up sometime before next week. Happy Birthday to my buddy Kyome Urameshi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story's starting to turn boys and girls. Hope it makes sense. Please read and review my lovelies!

**Chapter 14**

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Kaori asked as they walked through the park.

"I'll start simple. Why does my master want you?" Kurogane asked, hands folded behind his back as he looked at the trees.

"Well, cause I'm powerful, I guess," she said, looking down at her hands. Kurogane chuckled at the comment.

"You guess?" he smirked, looking at her out the corner of his eye. "Do you not understand your power?"

"Well, no. I mean, the jerk killed my family when I was little, so I never learned the extent of my power." Kaori paused walking, distracted by her thoughts. "I never cared what I could do...I just wish I had more time with them." When she looked up at Kurogane, his face had softened with almost pity, but he turned away when their eyes met.

"So you have no idea what you can do?" He asked with his back to her.

"…You do though, don't you?" Kaori asked softly. Kurogane turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Konajiru must know, because he won't let me go. He insists that I can help him, that I'm strong enough, but I couldn't even tap into my true powers until Kurama-" Kaori paused and looked up into his eyes.

"I see," he said with a smirk. "So the emotional connection gets into your true powers. So I wonder what would happen..." Kaori swung at him with both fists but he caught her wrists.

"Leave Kurama alone!" she pleaded, tears forming. "I don't want him to get hurt! I beg you!" Kurogane chuckled at her.

"My dear, I have no intention of using your fox against you," he explained, holding her hands together with a firm grip on her wrists. "Now, if he gets in the way, I may be forced to act. However, do not expect me to attack him to get to you."

"Thank you," Kaori answered, looking down. Slowly she raised her eyes again. "But…"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

Kurogane couldn't hide a smirk. "You want me to kill your beloved? Why didn't you just say so?"

"No, I mean, why are you doing this? I beat your master, no one knew he was alive to go after him. Why are you still after me?"

Kurogane's smirk grew. "I have my own motives," he said, staring straight into her eyes. He tugged slightly at her wrists, making Kaori take an involuntary step forward until his face was right above hers, and lowered his voice to just over a whisper. "It is true my master wanted to use you to take over the worlds, but I did not share his ambition. I've always had an interest in rare breeds, kitsunes especially, but not out of desire of power. I would never kill you, my dear, because of your rarity, as I will not kill your mate, to ensure your breed continues. That is, of course, unless he is not yet your mate. That would be interesting, would it not? A kitsune as rare and lovely as yourself with no one to claim you." His smirk grew into a thoughtful grin.

Kaori looked at him with confusion and slight fear as she began to tremble. "Stop it," she said in a voice as firm as she could muster. "Let me go." A grin crossed the demons face.

"You know, mixing breeds of rare kitsunes makes stronger offspring," he continued, holding her hands close. "That is what my master intended to do with you, you know." Kaori nodded, trying to pull her hands free. "I'm surprised you never asked what kind of demon I was."

At this Kaori froze, staring into his eyes as hers grew wide. The grin on his face broke into an open smile. "You're…a kitsune?"

"Only half, my dear," he purred, satisfied. "I am half kitsune, and half lightening demon, you see. This allows me to have this form while still being able to manipulate my energy, unlike you who must lose your disguise whenever your energy grows to great."

"…what do you plan to do?" Kaori asked slowly. Kurogane leaned down until his mouth was next to Kaori's human ear.

"I will challenge your potential mate," he whispered, breath making Kaori shiver all over. "Both your kitsune and my master."

"B-but…" Kaori was confused. "I don't want you or Konajiru!" Kurogane chuckled, pulling back.

"Then hope your kitsune wins," he smiled. He released her hands and stepped away, smug smile gracing his face. "It's funny. My mother was such a vixen, she attracted my father like...well, like lightening to a metal pole." At this he chuckled, looking Kaori over with a grin. "I will stay in touch, my dear." With that he turned and strolled away with his hands in his pockets. Kaori stood and watched him go, her hands close to her chest, trying to slow down her heartbeat.

_Hiei,_ she thought. She was immediately granted a response.

_**Kurama and I are on our way, **_he said. _**We'll meet you halfway. And walk. There are humans nearby.**_ Kaori agreed silently before turning and walking back in the direction of the temple. She'd definitely need this time to think.

Kurogane was half kitsune. She wasn't interested in him at all, and he definitely scared her with his closeness. But there was something about his eyes. The way he looked at her, the way he looked through her own.

It was the same way Kurama did.

Kaori was so preoccupied that she bumped her shoulder into someone walking in the other direction. "Excuse me," she said absentmindedly as the person paused slightly beside her.

"Sure thing," the girl said. Kaori paused, then looked behind her. Mayumi gave her a smile, but her eyes were cold as ice before she turned to walk on her way. Kaori was slightly confused as to why Mayumi was there, much less why she smiled at her, but she had too many problems on her mind.

"Kaori!" she turned back to see Kurama and Hiei walking towards her.

"So much for the middle," she chuckled lightly, trying to erase the uneasiness from her face.

"We were able to sprint here without people seeing us," Kurama explained. He paused a moment, then leaned in close to Kaori. "His scent is on you." Kaori's eyes grew wide as she smelled Kurogane on her as well.

"I did try to hit him," she said slowly, trying to avoid explanation on his closeness. "It must have been when he caught my hands."

"What did he do to deserve being hit?" Kurama asked. Kaori paused, eyes looking down but not focusing on anything present. "Kaori?"

"He wants a competition, between you, him, and Konajiru," she sighed.

"For what?" Hiei asked, raised eyebrow. Kaori looked up and met Kurama's surprised yet knowing eyes.

"Me."

* * *

Mayumi pulled out her digital camera after she was far enough away from Kaori to study her images. She couldn't help but grin at her handy work. Not only did she hear Kaori confess concern over someone named Kurama, but she had a shot of this mysterious man whispering and possibly kissing her ear. Mayumi couldn't be sure, but by the surprise on Kaori's face, she knew he did something. He even held her hands for most of their conversation.

She grinned looking back, then paused. Shuichi was there? He was talking with Kaori, but seemed to have been looking for her. He looked…worried. It made Mayumi sick, but she knew soon she would show him the truth. She knew what Kaori was doing, and there was no way she was going to let her get away with it.

"Enjoy him while you can, Kaori Ikeda," Mayumi mused while turning away. "He's slipping through your fingers and back into mine."


	15. Plot

I'm sorry this took forever. Last week was first round of midterm week, and then we went away for a weekend(and beat Yale AND Brown!) and then it was crazy readings and oh my GOD!!

I'm going home in about half an hour, so I hurried to finish this after working on it for a few hours last night. I hope it's a good chapter, and let me know if anything doesn't make sense. I added something that popped in my head at 1:30 in the morning, and if you don't like it, I'll totally redo this chapter. I'm gonna work on the other one when I get home today, and if I'm lucky it'll be up tonight. If I'm not, monday. I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the Ocs, save Kurogane's name. Please read and review!!

And thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted and just reviewed! I wanted to put you all in, but I have fifteen minutes to pack. AAH! I will start responding to your reviews individually though! I do appreciate it! Now, to the story.

**Chapter 15**

Kaori sighed, sitting on the back porch at Genkai's. The gang was all there, and she had explained to them her whole conversation with Kurogane. Somewhat, anyway.

"So he wants your power for himself?" Yusuke asked. Kaori nodded, eyes drifting over to Kurama. He was leaning against the railing of the porch, eyes closed as he thought. Next to him, Hiei sat sideways on the railing, back against the column supporting the roof. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the porch floor in front of her, Genkai and Ayame sat in chairs next to her, and Kuwabara and Yukina stood just behind them.

"And that's all he wanted?" Kurama asked without opening his eyes. Kaori hesitated, hating to lie to him.

"That's all he said," she said slowly.

"So what makes this lightening dude think that you'll help him?" Ayame asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, at least that other guy was a fox like you too. What's he? A lightning bolt with a face?"

Kaori's eyes fell to her hands, which were wrestling with each other on her lap. "He's only half lightening demon," she said softly. Kurama's eyes opened and he looked at Kaori. Her eyes slid up enough to catch his gaze for half of a second before she looked down again.

"What's the other half?" Hiei asked, sensing the tension.

"He's a kitsune, isn't he?" Kurama asked. Kaori nodded slightly before Kurama straightened up and walked into the house. Everyone's eyes followed him before returning to Kaori, who kept her gaze on her hands, wincing when the door shut.

"What's that all about?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kitsune's…are very possessive about the ones they care about," Kaori said. "Kitsune's are also very curious and mischievous, which is why we make good thieves. When they see something they like, they usually don't stop until they get it. It's a challenge for us, and we don't like losing."

"Which is why Konajiru wouldn't just die or go into hiding," Genkai piped in. Kaori nodded.

"And why adding Kurogane makes things even more dangerous," she added.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"You see, if Kurogane catches me, he's going to go off and…try to use my powers for…whatever he wants," she tried. "But then Konajiru's going to go after him to get me, and so will Kurama."

"But Kurama will win cause he loves you," Ayame added. Kaori shook her head sadly.

"Kurama loves me, which would make him the least likely to succeed," she sighed. "Remember the possessiveness? Well, most kitsune's would destroy their prize to make sure no one else could take it from them. Kurama would not be able to, so the other two would come for me. If they got me, they would make sure he couldn't get me back." Everyone grew silent.

"Well then, we'll just make sure they can't get you!" Kuwabara said. "There's no way they can take you from us!"

"Yeah!" Yusuke added, punching his open palm. "We'll keep you here, train a bit, and just stay in peak shape to make sure you're safe."

"Then you better get to work, slacker," Genkai said as she stood. "All the junk you've been eating while your lazy streak keeps you on my couch isn't helping."

"Can it, you hag," Yusuke snapped. "I can still take you, you know."

"Ha! Maybe if I was dead already," she said, leading the group into the house and towards the kitchen. Kaori, Ayame and Hiei remained sitting outside silently. Ayame couldn't help but chuckle, making the other two look at her.

"I kinda miss the days when all we had to worry about was surviving gym class with Mayumi and her crew," she sighed with a smile. Kaori grinned too.

"Especially 'cause we always won," she laughed. Ayame giggled, making Hiei raise an eyebrow.

"I'll never understand you," he sighed, standing and walking off to the woods.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"Your life is in danger, and you reminisce about a pointless human game," he said with a frown, as if the word 'human' tasted icky.

"Way to go and ruin the mood, jerk!" Ayame yelled. "And I went and got you ice cream and you're still a sourpuss! What's with you, huh? I didn't even get a thank you!" Hiei merely rolled his eyes and strolled away. "HEY!" Ayame shouted, walking after him and rolling up her sleeves. Kaori chuckled before standing herself and heading into the temple.

She wandered around until she found Kurama meditating in one of the training rooms. He sat with his legs crossed in front of him, hands resting on his calves. Kaori walked in quietly, sliding the door shut silently behind her. She sat across from him, mirroring his position but kept her eyes on his face. He didn't move for a while, as if he hadn't noticed she was in the room. Kaori thought about leaving, until he spoke.

"No matter how long I clear my mind, nothing is as relaxing as your presence," he said softly with a small smile.

"What can I say?" Kaori chuckled. Kurama opened his eyes, and his smile became a sad frown.

"I wish that I was the only one who noticed that about you," he said. Kaori gave him a smile of her own.

"You are. They just want this amazing power that I seem to have. But they can't have it because I'm yours, and don't you forget it." She reached over and put a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the cheekbone while she stared into his eyes. Kurama smiled again, closing his eyes at her touch. And that's when Kaori struck.

She leapt forward, crashing her lips over Kurama's and pushing him onto his back while she straddled his waist. He wasn't too surprised, however, as his hands reached around to grab her waist without even bothering to catch himself from falling. He pulled her tighter against him while his tongue pleaded for entry into her mouth. Kaori complied, parting her lips while her fingers knotted themselves in his hair.

Kurama rolled Kaori over onto her back, not once breaking the kiss. One hand slid up behind Kaori's neck, pulling her even deeper into the kiss, while Kurama's other hand trailed down her thigh. Kaori purred at his touch, melting underneath him. He trailed his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Kaori fought back a moan as he found the sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder, toying with the hem of her skirt.

"Kaori!?" Ayame's voice called. "KAORI!" The two kitsunes paused as the footsteps came running and door after door was opened and flung shut. Kurama sat up and fixed Kaori's skirt while she did her best to fix both of their hair. Ayame slid the door open, making both freeze, facing each other and looking slightly guilty. However, Ayame seemed to not care about their position.

She was soaking wet, and not happy.

"Uh…" Kaori trailed off. "What happened?"

"_Hiei,_" she growled.

"What did he do?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_The lake_," Ayame growled again. Kaori buried her head in Kurama's shoulder to fight back a laugh. A second later she sat up as if nothing happened.

"Why did he push you in the lake?" she asked casually. Ayame's eye twitched.

"Oh, you're little buddy didn't _push_ me," she got out through her teeth. "He _threw_ me."

Both jaws dropped as the two stared at Ayame. Suddenly Kaori's hand shot up in the air. "OOHH!! I wanna help!" she cheered.

"Help what?" Kurama asked as Kaori jumped up and started to walk out. Kaori looked back at him with a grin.

"Payback," she said. "Don't worry, we'll finish what we were doing later." Kurama looked like he had just been dumped in the lake as he watched Kaori and Ayame walk off. He fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Darn you Hiei,_ he thought with a growl. He swore he could hear chuckling…

* * *

Kurogane returned to Konajiru's mansion, humming a tune as he strolled in. The other demons who worked under his lord bowed in respect, but watched him curiously. He seemed to be in a brighter mood, when he usually was bored with hunting demons. No, this time Kurogane was almost…happy.

Konajiru noticed this as well, when Kurogane came strolling in as if nothing was the matter. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"Where have you been!?" Konajiru snapped. "I sent for you three days ago, yet you enter as if it was a few minutes! And what information have you brought me? As long as you were gone, you should have brought Kaori in!"

Kurogane stiffened slightly, but smiled at his master. "My Lord, forgive my tardiness. I was gaining information about Kaori, her value and usefulness. She still knows not what her true power is, nor what it can be used for."

"That is of little consequence!" Konajiru shouted. "All we need is her power. I don't care if she gives it willingly or we rip it out of her! Afterwards she will be useless to me anyway."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "You do not intend to keep her?" he asked. Konajiru's eyes narrowed, looking over Kurogane's features and checking for his loyalties.

"There is a legend, of a demon of old. More powerful than she," he began. "With her power, I can awaken it and it shall do my bidding."

"But, my Lord," Kurogane interrupted. "Are you sure it will obey you and not her? It will be her releasing it."

"But I will be controlling her, so it will obey me," he said with a sinister grin. "My dearest Kaori did not accept my offer, so I must move on."

"And what will you do after you are done with her?"

Konajiru looked over to Kurogane's face. "You can have her. _But!_ You must bring her to me first! When I am finished, you may do whatever you want. Add her to your collection or something." Kurogane smirked and bowed.

"Thank you, my Lord," he said.

"Now get me my fire kitsune!" Konajiru ordered. Kurogane bowed once more before turning and leaving, humming as he went along. Konajiru growled at his behavior, then coughed as he was reminded of his earlier wounds. He just needed a bit more time, and then he could get revenge on those Spirit Detectives and Kaori.

"Oh yes, she will pay dearly," Konajiru said to himself. "These scars have ruined me, disfigured me…" He looked over at the one mirror that remained in his mansion, running a clawed hand across his cheek and winced at the damage.

"But nowhere near as ruined as your life will be when I'm finished with you, Kaori, or your mate, Yoko Kurama."

Laughter rang out through the mansion, making Kurogane turn and look back at his master's room. A creature more powerful than Kaori, eh? This would be interesting to see. The only thing he could thing of would be a demon of an element.

"He's going to sacrifice a powerful fire kitsune to resurrect a fire elemental demon," Kurogane mused, then chuckled. "It will not listen to him if it survives. No demon has enough energy to sacrifice to one and live, and the elemental obeys its creator, and therefore dies with it. There's no way she can have enough power." With that, he turned and headed back out towards human world, all the while humming that silly little tune.


	16. Lost

Two updates in two days! Woot! I've been into the not-so-happy parts of my stories...but don't worry! I like happy endings waaaay to much! Please read and review! I appreciate it.

**Chapter 16**

Hiei sat in his favorite tree, eyes closed and mind silent. He was attentive to the sounds around him, but otherwise was just shut off, almost asleep. He had a feeling that Ayame would try to do something to get back at him, but that human was so consumed by her anger that he could even hear her footsteps in the temple, which was quite a few hundred feet away.

He knew she was going to complain at Kaori, which would probably interrupt the time she was spending with Kurama. This made him chuckle. The fox would probably get on his case later.

Hiei was almost startled when he heard light footsteps getting closer to his tree. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Ayame, and he couldn't help but get a smug smile on his face. This human girl was not bright, though at least she knew to approach from the backside of his tree.

Hiei flitted away and was immediately behind her, arms crossed in a smirk since she had yet to realize he moved. Ayame continued to creep forward, a bucket in her hands as her eyes were on the tree. Then she paused and blinked, making Hiei's smirk grin.

"Where'd you go…" she murmured to herself.

"Where do you think?" Hiei replied. Ayame screamed and Hiei watched as his plan worked perfectly. Ayame jumped and spun around, tossing the bucket in the air. It fell right at her feet, but to his surprise, it was empty, so no water covered her.

"Actually right there," Ayame said, evil smile covering her face. Hiei raised an eyebrow before realization grabbed hold of him.

Literally. Vines wrapped around his ankles up his legs, immediately grasping his sword before he had a chance to unsheathe it. Suddenly icy cold water hit him from behind, making him jump at the sudden shock. He turned his upper body around to see Kaori grinning with her own, now empty, bucket of water, another at her feet.

"Sorry, but you knew I had to help her," she shrugged, lifting the other bucket and handing it to Ayame.

"And you knew I'd get you back," Ayame said with a murderous look in her eyes. It was nothing compared to Hiei's.

"Onna, release me or I will slit both of your throats," he growled.

"You shouldln't've thrown her in the lake," Kaori said.

"She shouldn't've tried to push me in first!" Hiei shot back. It was Kaori's turn to raise an eyebrow as she looked back at Ayame who rubbed her neck and chuckled.

"And why did you not tell me this in the first place?" she asked, taking the bucket back. Ayame tugged at it, but Kaori pulled it away.

"Cause I didn't think you'd help me if you thought it was my fault…" she whined.

"Well you thought right," Kaori said as she released Hiei's feet. "Apologize to Hiei." Ayame turned to the still angry fire demon and dug her toe into the ground, staring at her foot.

"I'm sor-"

"What makes you honestly think I will forgive you with a petty little apology like that!?" Hiei growled. Ayame shot him a glare and opened her mouth, but both were drenched by Kaori's bucket of water.

"Kaori!" Both yelled as she grinned.

"Apology accepted!" she cheered before running away, hurling the bucket behind her.

"Truce?" Ayame asked.

"Truce," Hiei said. Ayame climbed on his back and he sprinted after the laughing fire kitsune, her hair sticking out amongst the green foliage.

Just as Hiei was about the overtake her, she was snatched up into the air in a net. Hiei skidded to a halt under the net just as Kaori screamed.

"Kaori! What happened?!" Ayame yelled.

"GET ME OUT GET ME OUT PLEASE GET ME OUT!!" she cried, thrashing and pulling. She transformed into her demon form and began to claw at the net. Hiei unsheathed his katana and sliced at the net, but his sword didn't make a scratch.

"Kaori! You gotta calm down and we'll get you out," Ayame said, trying to get to her, but Kaori hadn't heard her.

"GET ME OUT! LEMME GO LEMME GO!! KURAAAAMAAAAA!!" She began to sob as her claws started to break.

"What is this made out of?!" Ayame asked. Hiei growled.

"It's a fiber from demon world," he said. "It's a trap used especially for catching animal demons." He nodded towards Kaori. "Foxes, among others, hate being captured and will fight to get out. Her nails are going to be ground down to the bone before she exhausts herself or passes out from blood loss. Then they'll come for her."

"But who set the trap?" Ayame asked. Immediately, Yoko appeared, worry and slight anger on his face until he saw Kaori.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"Kurogane set a trap for her," Hiei said, sheathing his useless sword, and pulling off his bandana. "They're all over the mountain, sensitive to her energy." Yoko walked up to the swinging net and caught it, growling slightly. He could hear Kaori inside, whining and pleading to him to get her out.

"There has to be a way," Ayame said. Yoko climbed atop the net and searched for any openings or loose strands, but found none before he hopped down again.

"Let me go," Kaori whimpered. "Please…" Yoko could only get a few fingers inside of the net to rub against Kaori's face, but she nuzzled his fingers as the tears fell. "I can't stay here. Please."

"Don't you have a plant that can rip it apart?" Ayame asked.

"No, but I have one that may work," Yoko said as he pulled a said from his hair. "Kaori, climb to the top of the net. Trust me." The scared fox did as told while Yoko's death tree grew on his arm. The teeth chewed at the base of the net, while the acid slowly undid the threads. Once a whole was made, the entire net began to fall apart, support lost.

Kaori released the net and almost landed on the ground, but she was caught by a demon that sprinted through the group.

"Kaori!" Ayame yelled. Kurogane chuckled as he held the struggling Kaori in his arms. He gave her a large electric shock and in a moment she was motionless.

"What do you want?" Yoko growled, his death tree still manifested and focusing on the new threat.

"What, my dear didn't tell you?" Kurogane smirked. In a flash of lightening he changed from his human like form into his own demon form. He was dressed similarly to Yoko, but in black attire with sleeves and a yellow shirt underneath his tunic. His ears and tail were black, but each had one yellow streak that ran through.

"I intend to keep her as mine, when my master is done with her," he said smugly. "However, I doubt she will survive, but that is of little consequence, since you will die before her."

"Keep her?" Hiei asked. "And does Konajiru know that you want to mate with his prize?"

"Oh, don't worry, Hiei. He doesn't care what I do with her after her energy is sacrificed to resurrect his newest prize."

"You can't be serious," Yoko said. His death tree once again became a seed as he made a fist. "There is no way she has enough energy to fulfill that resurrection."

"On the contrary, she has more energy than even she knows of," Kurogane smirked. Then he sighed. "I do hope she survives the ritual. It'd be a shame for such a lovely vixen to die without a lover. Perhaps I can grant her that, hm?"

"Don't you dare," Yoko growled, baring his fangs. "She'd probably kill herself after lowering herself to your level." Kurogane's sneer became more apparent."

"You are welcome to attempt to stop us," Kurogane said. "My master would actually welcome your presence. And don't worry; she needs to be pure for the ceremony tomorrow night. Afterwards, no promises can be made."

Yoko made a lunge for him, but it was too late. Lightning flashed again and Kurogane was gone, making Yoko roll into the ground with nothing made of his efforts.

"Kaori," Ayame called sadly. She looked over at Yoko who was still on his knees, bent over with his head on the ground and his tail limp. "Kurama?" She took a step towards him before Hiei caught her wrist.

"Don't," he warned. The two looked over and saw Yoko shuddering lightly with silent tears. "He needs to be alone." Ayame nodded, looking back towards Genkai's. Hiei picked her up again, startling her, before he sprinted back towards the temple.

Yoko didn't even notice, as he racked his brain for anything, any way to save her from Kurogane, Konajiru, and all of his minions. Only one thought came to mind as his energy rose, making the plant life go insane around him as one last tear fell. Yes, there was only one option.

Kill them all.


	17. Screams

I promised, didn't I? I typed it up, then remembered that I had to pick my classes for fall, and I hadn't looked into any. So here I am, posting it now. I gotta be up in 6 hours to go play at the zoo. Happy Birthday Zoo! And then go see my advisor, have him tell me if my choices are ok, and if not, I'm staying on registration hold.

I love college...

Anyway, I'm not sure how elemental resurrections go, but this is how it played in my head, more or less, three days ago. Should've typed it up then...But yeah, this chapter leads up to it, and I'm sure you'll notice the conflict at the end. Next chapter is gonna be fun...And I'm gonna feel so bad if I can't post it for the next two weeks...But I'll do my best! Please read and review.

**Chapter 17**

Konajiru looked up as Kurogane strolled into his room once again, whistling this time. He was slightly surprised to see his second in command in his demon form, but that didn't affect the scowl on his face.

"And what has you in such a good mood today, Kurogane?" he asked, sitting upright. His strength had almost fully returned, meaning that soon he'd be able to get out of this cursed room and on with the resurrection he had planned.

"I just enjoy success, my Lord," Kurogane said, bowing slightly.

"Success? This resurrection must occur during the blue moon tonight! Kaori-"

"Is sitting in a cell as we speak, my Lord," Kurogane interrupted, bowing more dramatically this time. "I've even left notice to the detectives and _Kurama_ so they will be just in time to watch your prize manifest." When Kurogane straightened, he saw a grin on Konajiru's face.

"Very good, Kurogane," he purred. To Kurogane's surprise, he placed his feet on the ground and stood, robe reaching a few inches short of the floor and hand steadying him against the bedpost. "I'm very pleased. Don't worry, you shall be rewarded greatly."

"My Lord, that is not necessary. You are already giving me Kaori to add to my collection. I only wish to serve." He bowed slightly but Konajiru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, yes, you wanted the fire vixen," Konjiru said. "Very well then. Let us prepare her for tonight."

"What shall we do, my Lord?" Kurogane noticed a dark look in his master's eyes as he smiled, looking past him.

"Let's bring out that energy."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Yusuke said. He looked over to Kuwabara who nodded, Hiei who remained motionless, and to Ayame who nodded as well. "You're not going, Aya."

"Why not!?" She shouted. "Kaori's my friend too! There's no way I'm going to just sit on my thumbs and hope you guys bring her back. And what if all of you don't make it back alive?!"

"But you're not strong enough," Kuwabara piped up.

"I've been training for the past couple weeks too, you know," she said. "Not to mention I already know how to fight. I know I'm not gonna be able to fight any really strong demons, but I can handle myself and lighten the fighting for you guys!"

"Hn. At least you're a brave fool like the other human," Hiei mused.

"Who you calling a fool!?" Both Kuwabra and Ayame shouted in unison.

"Quit it! We don't have time to fight!" Yusuke shouted. He looked out the window to where Yoko sat on the porch. Not once had he changed back to Shuichi in the day and a half since Kaori's capture, but his energy did not decrease either. Yusuke knew he was his friend, or at least that his friend was inside, but for some reason, he was afraid of the kitsune.

"Let's go then," Hiei said, heading out the door. The minute it opened Yoko stood and looked to them. Hiei nodded, as did the fox, in a silent agreement. Ayame climbed on Hiei's back to save her energy and the group sprinted off towards the portal to demon world.

Ayame held on tight as trees whisked by her. Her thoughts were on the kitsune aside of her and the one that was captured. _**Stop worrying,**_ a voice commanded in her head.

_I can't help it._ Ayame answered, looking back at Yoko. _Will that resurrection hurt her?_

_**If she doesn't have enough energy, she will die. It will try to use her life energy, ripping it out of her body quite painfully.**_

_We can't let that happen!_

_**Which is why we're going to save her. Relax. You will hardly need to fight. You will be reunited with your friend soon. Then you can return to your human dodge ball or whatever foolishness keeps you smiling.**_

Ayame couldn't help but smile. Maybe Hiei wasn't so bad after all. He obviously cared about Kaori's well being just as much as she did. She'd probably hug him if they weren't heading towards a life or death situation.

_**Think of hugging me again and I will drop you and leave you.**_

_You jerk!! Get out of my head!!_

_**Hn. Like you're strong enough to make me.**_

The group arrived at the portal and ran in without hesitation. Ayame's grip around Hiei tightened as the exited and he could tell the shock scared her.

_**Don't worry, afterwards it will be easier since we'll be walking**_. He felt her nod against his back as they continued on.

"Where is this ceremony thing happening?" Yusuke asked, yelling so the two demons could hear.

"There are regions where elementals are rumored to have been killed," Yoko said, speaking to Yusuke for the first time. "Each type was killed in a separate region. We're going to where the fire elemental was killed."

"So how do we stop them if the ceremony already began? What if Kaori's already being used to resurrect that element thing."

"We'll have to stop her," Yoko said. Before Ayame could ask how, they all slowed to a stop. They were at the base of a large set of stairs with demons lining the sides at attention. One stepped forward and bowed.

"Master is expecting you," he said. Hiei growled, lowering Ayame but keeping her behind him. The demon turned to him and nodded as well. "No need to be tense. We are not to interfere no matter what."

"Is that so?" Hiei asked. In a blink the demon was sliced in half. The others stiffened, but none of them moved. "I don't trust this."

"Neither do I," Yoko said. He walked over to another and thrust his hand through his stomach before dropping his lifeless body on the ground. He looked to all the others who remained in position, though slightly nervous. "Detective, you three take care of them so we can leave unhindered." With that, Yoko and Hiei ran up the stairs.

"Yes sir," Yusuke said, smirking and cracking his knuckles. Ayame and Kuwabara smirked. "This is my kind of housekeeping."

Hiei and Kurama reached the top of the stairs and paused. They were on a large round platform, donut shaped and made of stone, just like the steps they climbed. In the center was a hole that went into the structure, but a skull head could be seen protruding out. The skull, about as large as Yoko, seemed ancient and decaying, though it's face seemed as if it was still screeching out a hideous call as it's life was stolen from it. To their left sat Konajiru in a chair and on their right stood Kurogane, who nodded slightly at the guests.

"Glad you could make it," Konajiru smirked. "You're just in time for the show." Between the two, just behind the skull, was a smaller raised platform that was made of stone, rising out of the donut. Atop it was what seemed a large flame, a mix of oranges and whites that burned ten feet in the air.

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock when they saw that the fire had a tail and was chained to the podium.

"Kaori!" Yoko screamed. The fire seemed to turn, and two white flames stared at the face that called it's name.

"It's too late," Konajiru said, rising with a smirk. "Her energy is being released, all that she has had hidden inside of her. In about, oh, two minutes, the elemental will begin consuming it along with her and revive."

"Con...consume her?" Kurogane asked, slightly surprised. Konajiru looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Her fate is not your concern."

"There's no way you can control that elemental!" Hiei growled, hand on his katana. "Are you insane? It's going to kill you and everyone else in the three worlds!"

"It will obey its reviver, Kaori. However, I control her, so it will obey me," Konajiru said.

"But you said it will consume her," Yoko said. "If she dies nothing will control it."

"Ah! That is the beauty of it all!" Konajiru smiled, his eyes darkening. "When she is consumed and becomes a part of it, my control will remain. You had best say your farewells. Her time is up."

As if on cue, Kaori let out a blood curdling scream as the flames erupted higher into the sky, swirling around themselves and forming what seemed to be a tornado of fire that reached the clouds. Suddenly it doubled back was sent down into the skeleton of the elemental, covering the skull and going deep into the ground.

"Kaori!" Yoko and Kurogane screamed in unison. Neither could be heard as another agonizing scream joined Kaori's, screeching while bellowing as more flames and energy poured out of Kaori's body and fed it.

Underneath it all, in a pitch distinct and clear, Konajiru's laughter rang out.


	18. Fire

A bit longer than usual, cause A) I owed it to you, and B) I didn't know where else to stop it without you getting mad at me. There's only a few chapters left...should I make this a series, or at least a trilogy? Let me know what you think, so I know how to do the next chapter. But I need you to tell me, cause I know how I could end it, though it would be a couple chapters more. But if I'm gonna continue the series, I don't have to worry about closure and such.

Well? Series? Triology? I'm personally leaning towards a series, even if they're not all Kaori-centric. Let me know what you think! I don't own anything except original characters and villians (Kaori, Aya, Konajiru, and Kurogane, though I borrowed his name). Please read and review, and VOTE! Thanks!

**Chapter 18**

"My Lord, you can't kill her!" Kurogane shouted, rushing to his master's side. All he received in return was a smirk.

"My revenge will be complete with her death," he said, watching as energy was ripped out of Kaori's body. "I couldn't allow your payment to get in the way of my goal, Kurogane."

Yoko's watched in horror as Kaori screamed painfully, thrashing as the energy was being fed upon. "Hiei, you get her out," he said, eyes turning to Konajiru. Hiei nodded and disappeared, reappearing on the platform with Kaori.

"Get away from her!" Konajiru growled. "There's nothing you can do but watch her die!"

"Fool." He jumped away in time to avoid Yoko's leaf sword and had to keep on his feet to avoid the whip that came next. Yoko growled, glaring death at the Ice Kitsune. "Release her." His left hand tensed around the rose whip while his right held the sword tightly.

Konajiru couldn't fight the smirk that grew on his face. "It's too late to stop the transfer of energy," he laughed. "She barely has enough to feed it. There's no way she will survive, and you can't kill me or you'll have a rogue, vengeful elemental on your hands."

"Then I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes," Yoko growled, attacking once more. Konajiru formed his own sword to parry Yoko's blade while he continued to dodge the whip. It was simply a plant, since his energy had not fully returned, but it was enough to start him on an even plane with Yoko, whose anger was fueling his energy.

Meanwhile, Hiei was at a loss for a plan. The heat was intense, even for him, as he tried to find a way to get her out. Hiei was surprised at how much energy was coming from her but just as surprised at how fast it was leaving."Kaori!" He shouted over her screams. "Stop! You have to fight it!" Kaori screamed on as the fire grew. "Kaori!"

"It h-hurts!!" She wailed, white fiery eyes meeting Hiei's. "I can't f-fight it! It hurts!"

Hiei cursed under his breath while he searched for another way. He cut at the chains with his sword, but it was too strong for simply the blade. With a growl and a glowing Jagan, he summoned the sword of the darkness flame and sliced through the chains that held her. For a minute, it seemed as if all time had stopped as the second chain broke.

Then it happened. The fire of his sword began to peel off and join Kaori's in entering the elemental. Hiei could feel the pull is all of the summoned energy was sucked from his grasp. Next came the pain that moved up his hands to his arms. Hiei could tolerate it enough to realize that Kaori's screams had stopped and less of her energy was entering the elemental. She fell to her knees as the lessened pain was a welcome reprieve. However, Hiei's darkness flame soon ran out and Kaori was stricken with pain again. The elemental roared as the tainted fire swirled in with the rest but couldn't mix.

"You posses the dragon, do you not?" Hiei spun to see Kurogane at his side, watching with analyzing eyes. "Summon your dragon and feed it to the elemental."

"It will simply feed on it and continue to grow," Hiei growled.

"No. It will take the dark energy and release the drain on Kaori. That is when I will get her out of the platform. She can't leave without it turning to something else. That's how we'll get her out."

"By sacrificing me." Hiei couldn't help but growl until Kurogane shook his head. His eyes returned to his master and Yoko who were still fighting around the ring.

"You will not be absorbed because your fire is summoned. Kaori's is her essence, her body's natural state if you will. After your dragon is consumed, the elemental will have no more to feed and will be destabilized by the amount of dark flames that are within itself." Hiei could see the truth before him. The elemental fed on the fire, but his darkness flame couldn't mix with the regular fires it was using to regenerate. As long as it feasted only on his attack, he'd be able to cut off the supply.

"Very well. Grab her as I release it, or it may consume her as well," Hiei said, unwrapping his bandages and hopping back down to the ring. Kurgane looked at him with an almost sad smile.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe. I swear my life on it." There was a look in his eye that Hiei couldn't place and did not waste time thinking about.

"Stop it you fool!" Konajiru shouted, turning his attention to the fire demon. He charged at him but a vine caught his angle, nearly sending him to the ground. He spun back and stopped Yoko's blade before kicking him towards his friend. Yoko stood, his back to Hiei in defense.

"You better know what you're doing," he growled.

"Hn," Hiei growled. "Your faith in me is overwhelming. Keep him busy."

Konajiru's anger was through the roof. This demon could not think of killing Kaori before the sacrifice was over. He looked up to her and his eyes widened. "KUROGANE!!" The kitsune in question looked to his master with cold eyes. "What are you doing!?"

"Saving her," Kurogane said, voice hardly audible over the shrieking elemental. He turned his attention back to Kaori, who's eyes were looking deep into his. He couldn't help but smile. "And you had better cooperate. When I grab you, fight any energy that tries to leave your body, alright?" Kaori nodded slowly, unable to muster a vocal response. Kurogane's smile grew. "Consider this my apology."

Hiei's eye glowed and his energy rose as the mastered dragon was summoned to his arm. Konajiru attacked one last time, while Yoko put everything he had into stopping him. It was just enough to take him down a few feet from Hiei as the summoning was complete. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" he yelled, releasing the dragon that charged towards the two kitsunes.

"Kaori!" Yoko shouted as fear gripped him. Kurogane pushed her down as the dragon collided with the elemental and seemed to enter it. He grabbed Kaori and pulled her from the platform. Her energy transfer slowed to a stop as they fell to the ring. Hiei kept up the attack until he himself nearly cried out in pain before finally releasing it as he fell to his knees.

There was a brief moment of silence before the elemental roared and screeched again, this time in pain. It reached out for any energy, whatever fire it could get a hold of. Kaori lost consciousness as the last of the flames that covered her body were pulled into the element. Her body appeared, bruised and battered in her kitsune form, tails wrapped around her protectively and covering her body.

Kurogane let out a sigh of relief as he saw Kaori still breathing. He released her and stood, taking off the top of his tunic and draping it over the girl.

"You insolent fool!" Kurogane spun around and came face to face with a fuming Konajiru. "What do you think you are doing?! Put her back!"

"It's too late," Yoko said. "Her energy is too low now to even start reviving it. It's over." In response to his words, a mix of red and black fire shot out of the center of the structure as the scream died out with a hiss. All that remained was the skeleton, charred and lifeless, mouth still gaping. Konajiru turned back to Kurogane who smirked.

"I'm so sorry, _master,_" he said, tacking on the last part for affect.

"You ungrateful insolent dog!" Konajiru growled, catching Kurogane by the neck. The lightening-kitsune reacted with a kick to the ice kitsune's stomach to free himself. The two growled before they began to fight. Yoko circled the two and got to Kaori, checking her pulse. He left the shirt on her so she at least was decent and would be comfortable when she woke up. He returned his attention to the two angry kitsunes battling. Both made swords out of their own elements and lightning was striking all over the structure.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ayame reached the top of the stairs just as a bolt struck the ground in front of them. "Kaori!" Ayame shouted as she saw her friend, distracting the two battling foxes. Konajiru growled and lunged for her, but Kurogane tackled him just in time. Ayame jumped back as the two rolled passed her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yusuke asked, pushing Ayame behind him. "Who's the bad guy?"

"Kurogane helped to save Kaori," Hiei said, nodding over to her and Yoko. Ayame ran to her side while the two detectives joined him.

"So can we trust him?"

"He cares about her," Hiei said, his Jagan glowing faintly.

"What kind of 'cares for her'?" Yusuke asked slowly. Hiei looked to him, then over to Yoko.

"The same way he does," he said softly. "Not as intense, because he does not know her as well, but the emotion is there." The other two stood silently until another bolt of lightning struck with a cool gust of wind. Konajiru managed to get on top and punched Kurogane in the face a few times before the positions switched again.

Kurogane's fist glowed with the yellow electricity before he started to hit his former master repeatedly. Konajiru took about six hits to the face before he could block one and hit Kurogane in the stomach with a blast of ice. The other kitsune fell off backwards, holding the hole in his gut as he bit back the pain.

"And now, you die," Konajiru growled, forming another sword of ice. He charged at Kurogane, but was kicked in the ribs by Yoko, who landed gracefully between Kurogane and the fallen Konajiru. The ice kitsune got up, slightly surprised.

"I'd much rather you died first," Yoko growled, pulling a seed from his hair and holding it in his fist.

"Don't you see? He wants to take her from you!" Konajiru shouted angrily. He was sliced in the back by Hiei, who landed next to Yoko.

"But he saved her life," Hiei said.

"Definitely puts him on the good side, temporarily at least," Yusuke said from behind him. Konajiru growled again, surrounded.

"Shall I take all of you on then?" he forced out. Yoko smirked.

"There's no need," he said. "I've been waiting for this for too long to share it with anyone in this circle."

"How about someone not in the circle?" All eyes turned to Kaori. Her body was engulfed again, but the flames of her eyes were lavender, a mix between white and her natural deep purple. "I would love to test all of this power you got out of me." She walked up to the group and stood on the other side of Yoko, in front of a shocked Kurogane. She looked to him, and he could almost see a smile before she looked back to Yoko.

He bowed slightly with a smirk. "After you," he said, gesturing to Konajiru. Kaori bowed slightly as well before charging straight at Konajiru with Yoko in tow.


	19. Control

I'm soooo sorry this took so long! I finished it Thursday, but this weekend was Spring Fling, so I was hardly in my room except for right before bed, and I wasn't sure how to end it...I am proud of my one Japanese word!! (Submit, basically, I think...) Yay!! It just sounded cooler...

The next two weeks are going to suck however, so I won't be able to update Irish Eyes until after the first of May. Basically, Italian group project we didn't get yet due next Monday, history paper due next Tuesday but she wants me to get two other books for my topic, and I don't read fast, plus a mini paper due this week, Stat project AND homework is due on Friday and I have to figure it out cause I missed the class explaining it.

Sorry for the excuses, but the next chapter will be very very awesome! Just for the wait!! At least I hope so…I should make them both double chapters…We'll see! I love you guys! Please R&R so I know you still love me too! Also, sorry for the long A/N. Won't happen again! Maybe…

**Chapter 19**

Konajiru dove out of the way of Kaori's charge, barely managing to avoid her flaming tails that lashed out at his throat. She came back at him immediately, the heat enough to cause light burns though he kept managing to dodge her punches and kicks themselves. A whip caught his ankle and sent him to the ground. Konajiru had to form a shield of ice immediately to block her next shot, though it melted almost instantly.

It gave him enough time to kick at Kaori, who stepped back out of the way. The miss however set the whip around his ankle loose, allowing him to jump out of the way of Kaori's next attack. She growled as he landed a good distance away, outside of the circle.

"How could you defend him?" Konajiru growled, wiping blood from his lip. "You're such fools, all of you! Don't you see what he's doing?"

"Will you quit your moaning already?" Yusuke sighed. "He's tired of working for you apparently and is changing sides. You should've rolled over in that hole we she dropped you in last time and gotten comfortable."

Kaori continued to run down Konajiru, who kept running from her. Yoko growled in annoyance, until Kurogane stood by his side. "You must kill him quickly," he said. Yoko raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn his gaze from the fight. Kaori summoned a pair of rose whips and was lashing out at Konajiru repeatedly, striking him countless times, but no fatal hits.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Yoko mused.

"She can't kill him," Kurogane said, eyes narrowing.

"Why?" Hiei asked, stepping up to the other side of him.

"He can still control her."

Silence fell as all eyes were on the fight. Konajiru stopped running and glared hard at Kaori. She matched the look and then smirked. Flaming plants grew up all around him, Ojiki it seemed, though they were blurred in the fire. Fear did not cross Konajiru's face, only more anger.

"Kuppuku!" He shouted. Kaori froze almost instantly, as did the plants before they burned out. Everyone stared in awe as she slowly knelt down on one knee before him in submission, but her body was tense as she fought it.

"What did you do to her?!" Yoko growled. Konajiru dusted off his robes before turning to them.

"I told you. I control her," he said, gaze staying on Kurogane. "And as for you, I will not tolerate this treachery."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed as his master walked back towards Kaori, who stood head raised and teeth barred. "He's going to set her after one of us," Kurogane said softly. "Kill him then, and she'll be freed." Hiei and Yoko nodded in unison, all three taking a step away from each other.

Konajiru smirked, looking from face to face. He stopped with Ayame, a twisted smile forming. "Kill the human girl," he purred as if he had ordered dessert. Kaori turned towards Ayame, who's eyes widened, and fired a blast of fire.

Ayame screamed as she was forced out of the way of the blast. She looked up to see Hiei shielding her while watching Kaori. "Because standing still and screaming are the best ways to lengthen your life," he growled, pulling her to her feet behind him. Kaori jumped into the air over the center and lashed out with a rose whip. Hiei snatched Ayame and jumped off of the platform, back to the woods at the bottom of the mountain that was littered with dead corpses. Kaori leapt after them, but Yoko caught her mid-air with his rose whip. It held her for a moment before the flames burned through it and she landed on her feet.

Kaori turned to Yoko with tear filled eyes before leaping off the mountain to pursue Ayame and Hiei. He growled and turned back to Konajiru.

"Come on!" Yusuke said to Kuwabara and the two ran off after her.

"Tragic, really," Konajiru mused. "She's going to kill her best friend. What's a girl to do?"

"Lose the voice in the back of her head," Kurogane said, forming electricity in his hands. Yoko's energy rose as he pulled out a pair of rose whips.

"My sentiments exactly," Yoko growled. The two lunged for Konajiru who jumped back out of the way and formed ice swords that extended from his arms. He swung first at Kurogane, who deflected the blows with his fists. Next Konajiru turned back to Yoko, who dodged the thrusts and caught one of the swords in a whip. He lashed back out at Konajiru, who managed to avoid a direct blow, but Kurogane's charged fist collided with his side, sending him skidding across the ground. The ice kitsune growled before getting up and attacking again.

* * *

Hiei growled as he ran, dodging roots and blades of grass that were shooting up at him from the ground. He was clearly faster than Kaori, but all of these obstacles were simply slowing him down. Not to mention Ayame was holding onto his neck for dear life.

"Why is she listening to him!?" she asked, watching Kaori slowly gain on them.

"Konajiru did something to her," Hiei said while sidestepping a root that was aimed at Ayame. "We just have to stall until they kill him and you'll be safe."

"But what if-" Ayame was cut off when Hiei finally got tripped up. He managed to roll to keep Ayame from taking the brunt of the fall, but it definitely wasn't pretty. The two sat up as Kaori halted in front of her, eyes set. "Hey buddy."

"Sorry…" she hissed out, raising a fist and striking at Ayame. Hiei pushed her aside and caught Kaori's hand, pulling her to the ground. Ayame crawled a few feet away before she turned back, seeing the two wrestling. Hiei finally managed to pin Kaori, though his clothing was starting to get charred.

"Fight it Kaori!!" He shouted. She closed her eyes and continued to struggle against him. A shriek made him look over to Ayame, her ankle caught by a root that was dragging her back. In an instant Hiei threw his sword and it severed the root, impaling it in the mouth of the plant. Ayame pulled out the sword and continued to slash at other roots that were growing.

"KAORI!" Yusuke could be heard screaming as he and Kuwabara arrived, fighting off plants as well. "Cut it out or Kurama's gonna die!" This made her freeze, locking eyes with Hiei. The fire on her body peeled off one again and he was face to face with the kitsune, wearing what was left of Kurogane's tunic.

"There's no way he'll last back there alone!" Yusuke continued. "He needs help to beat Konajiru, but we're all here to save you, because that's what he'd want. You gonna get back there to help him in case that Kurogane guy decides to backstab us next."

"You have to fight this," Hiei said, still holding her on the ground. The plants had frozen for a moment as well, but soon continued to chase Ayame.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke shouted, taking out a lot of the larger ones. Kuwabara sliced through another handful before they could snatch Ayame from behind, who had her hands full on the ones in front of her. "Weren't you listening!? We can't stay out here all day!"

"Kill…me…"

All eyes turned to Kaori who had tears streaming down her face. "Pl-lease…" she begged.

"No," Hiei said. "You're not going to let him win."

"Please…" she asked again, closing her eyes as she fought against him once more.

"How is he controlling her?" Yusuke asked. "There has to be a way to free her without her dying, right?"

Hiei's Jagan began to glow and he searched for something in her mind. It only took a moment, but he definitely didn't like what he saw. "Detective, how good are you with your spirit wave?"

* * *

Ah!! Cliffy! Kudos to anyone who guesses what it is! (I don't know the name, but a description will get your kudos, and help me with the next chapter!)


	20. Revenge

Sorry for the long pause, but it's official. I'm a college sophomore.

Well, I still have two more finals, but one was done today! And classes are over as of Tuesday! So, I wrote this in and hour and a half, which surprised me, and let's see if I can crank out Irish Eyes by tonight. My next final is on Wednesday, so maybe I'll be able to do the same thing Wednesday night. And if the stories don't end, then I have one more the following Tuesday evening, and I'll have ALL WEEK to write, though there will be expeditions with my buddies as we chill before convocation.

So...yeah, this chapter definitely did not go as originally planned, but sometimes when there's a flow, you gotta go with it, no matter how angry your reviewers may get at you. But you guys won't get mad at me, right? ^__^ I love you!!! Please Read and Review! Also, I don't know if 'beruki' is spelled right, but it's a guess. Hopefully you'll know what I mean! Onward!

**Chapter 20**

Yoko growled as he got up off the ground, wiping a line of blood from his mouth. He and Kurogane had been doing well, til Konajiru fired an attack similar to Touya's shards of winter. It was only similar because Konajiru's shards were much larger and more difficult to dodge. Kurogane was already hurt, so the fight included protecting him as well.

Speaking of which, Kurogane was knocked back on the ground aside of Yoko, sitting up with a wince and a smirk. He had managed to knock back Konajiru as well, burning the fox with an intense bolt of lightning before he himself was hurled backwards. Yoko gave him a hand up before the two stood and faced Konajiru again.

"Well, it seems we are at an impasse," Konajiru smirked, cracking his knuckles. "How do we intend to solve this?"

"You could surrender," Kurogane mused. This earned a glare from Konajiru and a chuckle from Yoko. "What? I'm just saying. The fight would end and everyone would be happy."

"And Kaori will be dead," Konajiru spat. This time, he received glares from both kitsunes.

"Not on your life," Yoko growled. "She's not going to be your pa-" He paused as they all felt a giant rush of spirit energy, all eyes turning to a large blue light a mile or so away.

"You're right," Konajiru chuckled. "It seems your friend with the spirit gun ended her servitude." He laughed maniacally as Yoko and Kurogane continued to stare at the fading light.

"There's no way she's dead," Kurogane said. "She can't be…"

"You can join her on the other side," Konajiru sneered, strolling up behind the two

"Kaori…" Yoko whispered. Her energy was gone, completely. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, even Ayame were all there, but Kaori's wasn't.

Konajiru leaned in close to his ear. "You know, I'm glad I got to take her before she met her end," he whispered. "It's a shame I couldn't make her scream like that again." Kurogane's head snapped to him, glaring at him with hatred as Konajiru laughed.

"You didn't," he growled. "There's no way she let you! I was there with you!"

"But even you left us alone for a time," Konajiru laughed, eyes studying Yoko. The only sign that he had even heard Konajiru was one twitch of his ear. "It was truly a life altering experience, having her-"

Yoko's hand reached out in a flash and caught Konajiru by the neck, pulling him in front of him with surprise and a gag. His eyes were deadly focus, gold burying into icy blue.

"Don't you ever speak of her that way," he growled, fingers crushing the windpipe. Konajiru clawed at Yoko's hand, shocked at the strength of the grip and the weakness of his retaliation. He punched Yoko in the jaw, who took it and looked back into his eyes, the grip not loosening for a moment.

"Did you sleep with her, Lord Konajiru?" Kurogane asked, his own energy strengthening once more. Konajiru glared at him, but a tightening on his throat brought his attention back to the enraged silver kitsune.

"Tell me the truth," he growled. Konajiru shook his head slightly, the best he could muster. He heard a sigh of relief leave Kurogane, but Yoko simply smirked.

"Good," he said. "But you're still going to die." He released his grip and kicked Konajiru across the platform. He sputtered, getting to his hands and knees before a bolt of lightning struck him, ripping a scream of pain and surprise from his aching throat. Vines encircled his wrists and ankles, climbing up his limbs to his shoulders and waist until he couldn't move, the thorns cutting into his skin.

Yoko walked over slowly, standing in front of the kitsune, with an almost crazed look on his face. "Listen, it was a joke," Konajiru said, slightly afraid. "I wanted one last little go. I didn't want to kill you when you were distracted and defenseless. I wanted it fair. You can understand that."

"Of course I do," Yoko said, voice deep and cold. Another bolt of lightning hit Konajiru, ripping out another scream. "However, not all kitsunes believe in fairness. They believe in exploiting weaknesses, such as sending a girl after her best friend or her lover."

"Please," Konajiru begged, struggling to hold himself up as the vines tightening their grip.

"Kill you? Very well," Yoko purred. A plant began growing out of his hair, feeding on his anger and spirit energy. He reached up and the roots gripped his hand and arm, moving out from his silver tresses. The Death Tree continued to grow, mouths opening and looking hungrily at Konajiru.

He merely closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. Kurogane turned his head, not being able to look as her heard the mouths clamp down on him, one last scream before there was complete silence. He couldn't help but jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Yoko, smiling slightly, behind him a crater in the ground.

"Thank you," Yoko said with a nod. "I know your motive is not the same, but I appreciate your help."

Kurogane nodded in return. "I did not wish death upon Kaori, but I figured I'd be able to keep her when my lord's...well, Konajiru's elemental killed you. But seeing how much you risked for her, I know I would not have been able to defeat you."

Yoko looked out towards where the flash was. Running towards the mountain, out of the trees, he could see Yusuke and Kuwabara, Ayame and Hiei a ways behind them. The two kitsunes walked down the steps and met them just at the base.

"Did we win?" Yusuke asked. He received two nods in reply. "Sweet! Chalk another one up for the good guys."

"But he's a bad guy!" Kuwabara said, pointing a finger at Kurogane. "We can't keep accepting enemy's on our team! What if he betrays us!?" Kurogane and Yoko chuckled, then both winced, gripping their wounds.

"You need not worry about him," Yoko said. "Besides, if you recall, Hiei and myself were both enemy's at one time."

"True…" Kuwabara said, eyeing Kurogane suspiciously.

"Where's Kaori?" Yoko asked.

"…Kurama, I'm sorry," Yusuke said, crossing his arms. "I did my best with my Spirit Wave."

"Spirit Wave?" Kurogane asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it's this technique I learned from this old hag," Yusuke said, eyes on the ground. "It was like in the dark tournament, when that doctor guy had those beruki mind control whatchamacallits. Hiei figured I could use my spirit wave and get it out of her and she'd be back to normal."

"So what happened?" Kurogane asked. The moment of hesitation seemed like an eternity.

"I'm really sorry Kurama," Yusuke said. A hand gripped his shirt, and he looked up to see a red headed Kurama, green eyes looking helpless like a child.

"Yusuke," Kurama pleaded. He's knees collapsed under him and he sat, looking up at the downcast chocolate eyes.

"I just couldn't save that shirt no matter how I tried," Yusuke sighed. Kurama and Kurogane blinked, staring blankly at him.

"I saw him try, honest," Kuwabara said. "Most of it melted off when the mind control think popped out."

"I really didn't want her to be half naked when you got her back, but that Spirit Wave is powerful attack."

"So…she's…?" Kurama asked, confused.

"She's ok!" Ayame cheered. Kurama and Kurogane looked around the other two to see Kaori fast asleep on Hiei's back, pieces of the shirt wrapped around her body.

"Don't tell me you actually believed them," Hiei said with a half-hearted glare.

"Hook line and sinker!" Yusuke said, high fiving Kuwabara. "That's payback for making me think Kuwabara died in the tournament."

"Captain Faker strikes again!" Kuwabara cheered. Kurama's eye twitched as he stood, glaring at the two detectives.

"You're very proud of yourselves, aren't you?" he asked.

"You got that right! We fooled the king of thieves and lightning boy!" Yusuke laughed.

"And shorty said we wouldn't be able to do it," Kuwabara said.

"I said you couldn't get away with it," Hiei corrected.

"And you won't," the two kitsune's said in unison. Yusuke and Kuwabara met two of the coldest glares they've ever seen.

"I suggest running," Ayame whispered before running behind Kurama.

"Kurogane," he said.

"With pleasure," was the reply. A bolt of lightning struck right between them, making the two scream and fall. The next one caught Kuwabara, while Yusuke took off running towards the portal. Kuwabara ran after them with Kurogane and the lightning right behind.

Kurama sighed and turned to Hiei. "Thank you," he said, reaching up and stroking Kaori's cheek.

"Yusuke did use his Spirit Wave," Hiei said, shifting Kaori's weight.

"But it was your idea!" Ayame said. "And you saved me from getting cooked by my bestie! And you told Yusuke what to do, and you even hit them when they tried to peek as I tied up her shirt."

"They what?" Kurama said, eye twitching again.

"Nothing!" Ayame said with a huge grin, sweating and laughing nervously.

"Would you mind taking your mate?" Hiei asked, shifting her again as her arm fell off his head and hit him in the face. "She's not as light as she looks."

Kurama chuckled and took Kaori into his arms, smiling as he looked at her peaceful face. "Let's go home," he sighed, turning and heading off in the direction Kurogane chased Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Finally!" Ayame cheered. "This fighting bad guy business was hard! I may need to retire." Hiei rolled his eyes at her.

"You barely did anything, onna," he growled, following Kurama.

"I took out those guards!" she protested.

"Hn. Who couldn't fight back."

"Well I was a target!"

"And _I_ saved you."

"Shut up!"

"You're even more worthless than the other baka."

"Am not!" There was a loud thud as Ayame punched Hiei in the back of the head, catching him by surprise. He stopped walking and glared at her, his right eye twitching once. "Umm…I'm sorry!!"

Ayame began sprinting away, Hiei chasing her, while Kurama chuckled and continued to stroll behind them.

"What's so funny?" He looked down to see Kaori looking up at him, eyes only half open as she fought back a yawn. "Did I miss the end?"

"Nope, you're always right on time," Kurama smiled, pulling her up closer to his chest. Kaori smiled and nuzzled into his body, feeling the warmth he gave off. Then it hit her like a brick wall…

"OH MY GOD I'M ALMOST NAKED!!"


	21. Homecoming

I've been home from college for exactly 8 days, and I know! I know! I should've written more, but it's been boyfriend visiting time, since I haven't seen him in almost a month and he's graduating high school in 6 days. I know, a life is not an excuse. I can assure you though, that this is the second to last chapter. I'm gonna make another though, so this'll at least be a trilogy. Maybe It'll just be my collection of stories with Kaori. I may experiment with Aya spinoffs, and I have an idea for a Touya story, so we'll see. He'd make for a good oneshot...

Anyway, I'm sorry. But it's here!! Typed up at 7 this morning before boyfriend day, and I'm posting it...18 hrs later...sorry guys...Please read, review, and if there's anything you want for the last chapter or the sequel, let me know. I'm game for just about anything.

Except Yaoi or Yuri (is that the right word? I dunno). Sorry, not a fan, and I couldn't write it if I tried. It doesn't work for me. But yeah, throw some ideas at me, I may dedicate some one shots or chapters. Love yas! Onward!!

**Chapter 21**

Koenma looked up at the group entered his office. The firsts to enter were Yusuke and Kuwabara, the latter slightly charred and worse for wear. Then came Ayame and Hiei, one glaring at the other, who was smiling nervously. Finally in came Kurama, holding Kaori, and Kurogane at his heel, looking around with interest.

"Nice to see you were successful," Koenma said. "Botan!!"

"Right here sir!" The grim reaper yelled, coming in with a kimono in her arms. Kurama gently set Kaori down, and allowed Botan to wrap it around her, tying the obi a bit too tight.

"That grim reaper outfit definitely matches that psycho Armageddon thing you had earlier," Kuwabara said. Kaori rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea I had some kind of psycho, elemental-resurrecting power," she said. Kurogane bowed slightly.

"It is I who should be apologizing for aiding in the plot," he said, turning to Koenma with another bow. "I am willing to take whatever punishment whenever you plan on distributing it, Lord Koenma."

"Very well," Koenma said with a curt nod. "However, until your judgment is passed, Botan, you will show him to his room and proceed healing him."

Kurogane looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not one to complain, but do you always give your prisoners such good care?"

"Well, we can't have you bleeding all over the palace," Koenma said. "And because of your aid in rescuing Kaori, we are extending our gratitude by not making you recover in a prison cell."

"Thank you, Lord Koenma," Kurogane said, bowing once more before following Botan out. He glanced once more at Kaori, holding her gaze, before continuing on his way.

"Well, another mission complete and another crisis averted," Yusuke said, stretching. "You should start paying us, Koenma. That elemental would've caused some serious damage."

"You should be content with saving countless lives," Koenma sighed. "You may all return back to the Human World, and I will deal with Kurogane accordingly."

"Sweet!!" Ayame and Yusuke cheered, heading out the room. Hiei 'hn'd', of course, and followed after Kuwabara, who smelt remotely of a burned rodent. Kaori however, walked up to Koenma's desk.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked softly. Kurama tilted his head slightly to the side, while Koenma and Botan looked at her curiously. "Could you…maybe, not go so hard on him? I mean, he wasn't in charge, and it wasn't his plan. And he did come around to the good side."

"Kaori," Koenma said, prepping for the long speech. "I understand that he cared for you deeply, and aided greatly in saving your life. However, if he hadn't saved Konajiru or kidnapped you to do his bidding, none of this would have occurred-"

"Yes, Koenma sir," Kaori said quietly, bowing slightly and turning to the door. She smiled softly at Kurama, who still looked at her curiously. Botan smiled and waved goodbye to the pair, Kaori returning the gesture. Koenma paused, shocked that she had cut him off and accepted it so easily.

"I'll see what I can do," he called from behind them as the doors shut.

About halfway to the portal, Kurama broke the stilling silence. "May I ask why you are so concerned for him?" he asked.

"Well, he saved my life," Kaori said, looking up at him. "And he helped us to fight Konajiru, cause Kami knows I wouldn't be here if he hadn't betrayed him. And…he wasn't all that evil." This made Kurama raise and eyebrow and Kaori drop her gaze.

"Remember, when they captured me?" she asked. Kurama nodded, and she continued. "I was tortured, but not by Kurogane. He never watched, but made sure I wasn't in too much pain, and he came and treated me a few times."

"That doesn't make it alright," Kurama said. "You were still tortured, and he didn't step in."

"Yes, he did," Kaori corrected, pausing right in front of the portal, eyes still downcast. "Konajiru…he wanted to rape me, just to see what it would do to you. He wanted to break me for my power, but he wanted to break you more, because you were the one who took me from him." She looked up to Kurama, who was looking away from her. "Kurogane wouldn't let him, which sounds surprising 'cause he was under him. But he wouldn't let him do that to me. It was a lesser of two evils, and I'm grateful. I feel like…I owe him or something, 'cause he saved me for you."

Kurama was silent for a while, finally meeting her gaze. "How do you feel for him?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I consider him a friend," Kaori said with a nod. "I know he cares about me greatly, but I love you, only you. That's why I'm grateful he didn't try to take me from you, or give me to Konajiru in spite. We didn't meet under the best circumstances, but he's another kitsune and I owe him something."

"Then I will make sure Koenma treats him accordingly," Kurama said with a small smile. Kaori's eyes lit up before she tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you!" She said while he chuckled. "You're the best guy ever!! I love you so much!!"

"Come now, let's go home," Kurama said as he stood them both up. They walked through the portal and came out in the center of the park. After making sure no one was around, they headed for Kurama's house, hand in hand.

It was a peaceful walk, late in the evening with dusk passing and the first stars breaking through. Kaori couldn't have been happier, walking with Kurama, safe in the Human World.

Until they saw Mayumi sitting on his porch with a smile.

"Hello Shuichi," she called with a wave, her smile growing. The two slowed slightly before stopping in front of her. Mayumi walked down the few steps and stood in front of them with her hands behind her back.

"May I help you with something?" Kurama asked politely.

"I was just curious if you knew all of Kaori's 'friends,' Shuichi," she purred, looking at Kaori with venom. Kaori was more confused than angry.

"I think so…" she mumbled. "Oh, there's that one girl in P.E. I don't think you know. And that one kid in my last class. I think he likes Ayame-"

"Just stop talking," Mayumi interrupted, making both blink in surprise. She held out her hand, with a handful of pictures of Kaori and Kurogane. Kurama took them, flipped through them and looked back at Mayumi.

"It's Kurogane," he said calmly, not even bothering to make a false name. This made Mayumi stare.

"Y-you know him!?" she asked in awe. "How!? Don't you see how he's holding her!? They were kissing!"

"Uh, no we weren't, ew," Kaori said, wrinkling her face.

"This is her cousin," Kurama said, handing the pictures to Kaori. "He's…affectionate, to say the least." Kaori giggled, flipping through them.

"Did you really think I'd cheat on Shuichi with my cousin?" she asked. Mayumi looked between the two of them shocked and confused.

"Who's Kurama then, huh?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It's a nickname she gave me," Kurama said with ease. Mayumi looked as if she was shot. "You, however, are not permitted to use it, since your intent is only to trouble my life."

"What?! NO! Shuichi! I would never do such a thing to you!" Mayumi pleaded. "It's just that this girl-"

"_Is_ my life," Kurama interrupted, sidestepping Mayumi and pulling Kaori along behind him. "Do me a favor? Get off." Mayumi stared dumbfounded as the two entered the house and shut the door.

Kaori smiled triumphantly as the reached the kitchen. Her eyes were locked on a cookie jar until Kurama spoke. "Did you kiss him?" he asked from behind her.

Kaori whirled around in shock. "NO!" she said quickly. "How could you think that? These are from that day he took me off to talk to him. Nothing happened. He told me his plan and what Konajiru wanted and he threatened you and I didn't want anything to happen, but I couldn't move, and I swear that nothing happend cause I love you and I would never ever ever ever-" Kaori was cut off when Kurama's mouth met hers, silencing her immediately. He pulled back, smiling at her.

"I believe you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up onto the counter behind her.

"Good, but the counter is kinda cold," Kaori said. Kurama smirked, and in an instant they were on the floor, Kurama smirking on top of her.

"This seems vaguely familiar," he purred, eyes glinting with a hint of gold. Kaori giggled, turning into her kitsune form and pulling him down into a kiss. She pulled away to see Yoko looking at her with a protective gaze.

"And I guess I need to thank you for my rescue too, hm?" she purred, tracing his cheek. "Whatever could I do to show my gratitude?"

"You're such a tease," he said with a smirk, nuzzling her cheek before kissing her neck. Kaori gasped, making him chuckle. "A sensitive tease, I see."

"Really? _I'm_ sensitive?" Kaori said, stroking his ear once. Yoko shuddered, eyes lolling shut before he glared at her. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Kaori stroked the other one, making him shudder again. She pulled him into a kiss, stroking his ears gently, before he growled and picked her up, carrying her off to the living room.

"Are we going on an adventure?" she asked innocently before being tossed on the couch. Yoko pinned her hands above her head.

"You could say that," he said, voice husky.

"Just, not…_that_, ok?" Kaori said, slightly softer than she meant. Yoko looked at her then smiled genuinely.

"You know I'd never take you against your wish," he said. Stroking her cheek. Then he smirked again. "However, remember your wish when you're begging to be taken and I don't." Kaori almost snorted.

"Like you can make me beg," she said with a smirk. "I can have you writhing in tortuous agony before you get me to so much as whisper your name."

"Really? How so?" In an instant, Yoko was up against the ceiling. A plant had him by the wrists, ankles, and snaked around his waist. He pulled against them, but their binds held fast. All he could do was growl and glare at his captor. "Kaori!"

"Oh? Are you writhing already?" She smirked from her spot, lounging under him. "Looks like I win. Now I'm gonna take a shower, so you be good." With that she strolled up the stairs, slowly untying the obi. She dropped it at the top and turned the corner before her kimono opened enough for him to see more than a little leg.

"Kaori!!" Yoko wailed, struggling against his bonds. The vines came out of the ceiling beams, so her seeds were planted well ahead of time. How long had she planned this?! As if in spite, a purple flower blossed next to him as the water come on upstairs and Kaori begin to sing. "KAORI!"


	22. Closure

Ok, ok. So I typed this up the same day I posted the last chapter of When Irish Eyes are Smiling. I wanted to post the last chapter with the first chapter of my next and potentially (but probably not) final story in the series. But I can't start it. I go out, do stuff, and come back, and I rewrite the first few paragraphs, leave, come back, delete the whole thing. Not a productive way to write.

So, I'm gonna give you this. Give me a couple weeks, and I'll have something for you. But until then, here we go. I own nothing, and here is the final chapter of Home.

**Chapter 22**

"How long did you leave him on the ceiling?!"

Kaori could help chuckling at Ayame's shocked expression, Kurama's slight glare, or Hiei's snickering face. "Just til after my shower," she said. "I'm not cruel."

"Are you kidding?!" Ayame said, setting her chopsticks down. "You can't play the poor guy into thinking he's getting some and then leave him out to dry!"

"I think it was quite entertaining," Hiei commented, eating calmly as if they were talking about the weather. The four were sitting on the roof, the first day of school after break and Kaori's rescue. Luckily, she returned home on Saturday, leaving all of Sunday to relax and regroup before heading back off to school again.

Unfortunately for Kurama, Kaori was telling Ayame about Mayumi's plan and their 'romantic' night. All he could do was sit and listen as the two girls talked as if nothing happened in Demon World the week before.

"Look, I let him down, obviously," Kaori said, gesturing to the redhead. "By the time I came out it was Shuichi again, and he was much calmer than Yoko would have been."

"I can't believe you tied Shuichi Minamino to the ceiling," Ayame said, shaking her head.

"I can't believe Yoko Kurama let you get away with it," Hiei said, looking at Kurama. This time, it was his turn to smirk and Kaori's turn to glare.

"He put ice cubes on me in the middle of the night," she growled out. "I could've gotten hypothermia, you know."

"Nonsense," Kurama said. "There wasn't nearly enough ice for that."

"You tossed me out the window afterwards," Kaori added. Kurama's eyes flashed a content gold before he smiled sheepishly. "I should've put a laxative in your breakfast."

"I love you too," Kurama said. Ayame laughed at Kaori's glare while she stood and stretched.

"We'd better head down so we make it to P.E.," she said, starting down the stairs. "I'm pretty sure we start swimming today, and we can't have Mayumi beat us there. She'll take the good lockers." Kaori stood and followed giving both Kurama and Hiei a hug before heading down the stairs after Ayame.

"Will I see you over for dinner tonight?"Kurama asked Hiei, as the latter walked to the edge of the roof. Hiei gave a single nod before flitting off over the rooftops towards Genkai's. Kurama smiled softly before heading down and to his own P.E. class, which also started swimming today.

He arrived, changed, and headed over to the pools that were luckily indoors. Kaori and Ayame were changed into the standard one piece red suits and sitting on a bench beside one while many of the girls had already jumped in. Ayame waved him over, a slightly angry look on her face.

"Kaori can't swim," she said flatly. Kurama's eyes widened slightly before he looked at Kaori.

"I don't want to learn, thank you," she said softly, staring at the water as if it was acid.

"How can you not know how to swim?!" Ayame asked. Kurama leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Fire demon," he said. Ayame mouthed an 'oh' before furrowing her brow with thought. Kurama turned his attention back to Kaori. "Can you get in the water?"

"I don't want to," she said, hardly blinking. "I don't like feeling so vulnerable. I can't use my fire if I'm in that much water, and there are no plants in here. If something happens-"

"I'll come and save you," Kurama interrupted. "I'm sure Ayame can teach you, she's on the swim team. Today we have testing, but on all our free days I can assist you aswell."

Kaori sighed and closed her eyes. "It's like taking a big bath," Ayame tried. Kaori opened only one eye.

"I do showers for this reason," she said as she stood. "But fine, I'll try. If I die, I'm killing you both." Ayame squealed and hugged her, dragging her to the shallow end. Kurama chuckled, heading over to the second pool where the guys had begun swimming their laps. This was easy enough, as long as he didn't tap into his demon speed and go too fast…

Walking home, Kaori did not look happy, and Kurama and Ayame knew it. She was a step or two in front of the pair and wouldn't say a word to either of them.

"We truly are sorry, Kaori," Kurama tried again.

"My dad threw me in too," Ayame added. "He said it's the best way to get over the fear of it, to put you right into that situation."

"You threw her into the diving well, Ayame," Kurama added.

"Well, I got thrown off of a boat, so she's lucky," was the reply. "Kaori!"

The girl in question turned around and glared at her friends, making both freeze. As her gaze shifted, the culprit's eyes dropped, then looked back up when she was looking away. Surprisingly, Hiei flitted down next to her.

"Nice to see you've been practicing that glare," he said, a small smirk tugging at his mouth. Kaori grinned at him, resting an arm on his shoulder.

"I figured it was as good a time as any," she said, enjoying the confused looks on the other pair's faces. "You were right, the guilt trips are amazing."

"Wait, you weren't even mad?!" Ayame asked, glaring at Kaori.

"Of course I was," she replied. "I was more freaked out than mad though. I got over it about an hour ago, but I don't EVER want you to do that again."

"Like how you should never lean on me like an armrest again," Hiei said, cutting a glare at Kaori.

"Almost," she said thoughtfully. "Except in about an hour I won't even remember that you told me not to." Hiei growled lightly before flitting away, but Kaori caught herself before she hit the ground.

"We are sorry you freaked though," Ayame added. "I mean, after fighting all the evil guys and stuff, I thought you could handle it. And Shuichi got you out as fast as he could."

"I'm sorry that we pushed you," Kurama said. "I should've gotten you out of it."

Kaori smiled at them both and pulled them into a hug. "It's alright guys," she said. "I love you, and we should be enjoying each other's company"

"You're right," Ayame said, giving her a squeeze. "You're safe, the bad guys are gone, and I kick demon butt. We should go celebrate!"

"Maybe not yet." The three released each other to see Botan, dressed in a Sarayaski uniform, and Yusuke, standard green attire.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, noticing the grave looks on their faces.

"Kurogane escaped."


	23. Sequel!

This is your notice! I've finally posted the sequel!

I'm so sorry it's taken so long. These few weeks been a lot busier than I expected it to be, good and bad. I learned how to swim, changed my hair, and attended a funeral. Plus, I've changed my mind on how this sequel was going to go. And then my computer deleted it because it wanted to install new updates when no one was looking.

But it's up. It's called Lost, by me, Kaori Minamino. Here's the number;

www. fanfiction. net/s/5229355/1/

If it doesn't work, then it may not be in the system yet. But I'm gonna do my best to try to update semi regularly. But, my sister is moving this coming week, so I may be a little late with Chapter 2. But go! Check it out! Tell me what you think!! Love you all!!

Kaori ^_^


End file.
